Angel of Darkness
by Danica Loy
Summary: Chap 8! Hiei has built up an army, now he's invading Ningenkai, not if a certain detective gang as something to say, will Hiei succeed or will he lose the one most precious to him? hinted mpreg yaoi HiXKur KuwxYuk Yuxkei IT'S A NEW TEAM!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Everyone to my newest story. I thought I'd at least get the first chapter posted...This is HieixKurama, and no this time it will not be a one shot. I would like to thank **Shiorifoxiesmom** for her stories, they have been a great inspiration for me to keep writing. also my videos, "Being Alone with me" and "Wherever you go, can I follow?" both of which can be found on Youtube.

I do not own Yu yu Hakusho...If I did...well, let's not think about that! I love the series the way it is! Please enjoy the story and reviews are always appreciated!

**_--_**

**_Chapter 1: Darkness is falling..._**

_It's been 12 years. That's how long it's been since Yusuke Urameshi, descendent of the late Raizen, started the worldwide Makai Tournament. That's how long it's been since all demons have been barred from entering human world. And that's how long it's been since two former partners and best friends had last spoken to each other. But now, all have gathered from all regions of Makai to witness the 4__th__ tri-annual tournament. Demons, every three years, come to fight and fight and fight, until only one is left standing. That one is given the right to rule Makai for the next three years._

"_Welcome back everyone, to the championship round! I am your hostess with the cat's meow and the play by play, Eva!" _

_A cheerful young demoness rose above the roaring crowd, her microphone in hand as her high voice projected across the arena. Her furry chocolate brown cat ears and tail were twitching anxiously and excitedly._

"_Here we are, finally, to the final two combatants. At one end, it is the mighty Hiei, the reigning champion, and winner of the last tournament!" Voices were raised as she called out Hiei's name, however, whether they were cheers of encouragement or angered cries of disappointment; that could not be determined._

"_Or, will we have a new champion rise up? Give it up for Ryuuki!" Once again, more shouts flooded the stadium, but none of them discernable._

_Both warriors were out of breath, but none showed it. One single moment of weakness cost the match. Piercing gazes stared from across the already demolished arena, boring deep into their opponents' mind and soul. All was silent. No one moved, only the sand beneath their feet felt free to blow about. The next movement from the warriors would end this battle; one would lose._

_Suddenly, Ryuuki's eyes widened as his muscles tensed. Knowing of his defeat, he closed his eyes and let his body fall to the dusty arena, which was splattered with so much blood…_

_Blood…_

_Red blood…_

_Red as a rose…_

_It's been 8 years… _

Red ruby eyes flashed wide open as if their owner had seen a ghost. That same dream still haunted his thoughts, even when he was awake. Shaking his head, the demon lord shook his idle thoughts away. He had more important matters to think about. Just then the door creaked open and a young woman nervously poked her head around the door. Her golden fox ears were down, pressed against her chestnut brown hair. "Sir…? I did knock, is it okay to enter?"

Ruby eyes retained their infamous deadly glare once again, making the knees of the vixen tremble. However, for some reason he couldn't get mad at her for disturbing him. Something in her eyes made him keep her as his personal assistant and in his bed as his mistress, if he felt like it. Those green eyes…those captivating emeralds were like the thorns among delicate red roses. The demon shook his head again.

"It's fine Kaijin; what is it do you want?" His gruff voice softened, and her trembling soon calmed.

"It's just that, the sorceress you brought in seems to be having trouble." Even before she could finish her statement, a black blur dashed past her, leaving only the cold wind playing with her thick, short silken brown hair.

Rushing down the endless hallways, he soon came to a wide set of double doors. Pushing them open, he was faced with a large room. Intricate designs were etched on the floor, and there in the center of placement was a young girl with flowing white hair that seemed to swallow her petite body. She wore white ceremonial robes of a shrine priestess; beaded necklaces adorned her arms and neck. Her eyes and hands were closed in deep prayer; however, he knew she had sensed his presence.

"Master, it's no use…I am not strong enough. I cannot do it alone."

The demon lord nodded once, his spiked black hair swayed across his forehead. "How far can you reach?" He asked as a monotone command.

"I can only make it halfway."

"I knew it." He muttered under his breath, silently cursing each syllable. Then turning back to the priestess, he gave a rare, brief smile, "You can rest for today. Keep the passage clear though. My plan will be seen through to the end." The priestess kept silent in her prayer stance, and the demon lord left the room.

Not wanting to go back to his chambers yet, those dreams seemed more vivid within those rooms. He stepped outside to the training grounds, witnessing the demon soldiers of his army gaining more and more strength by the day. Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by an officer running toward him and dropping to his knees at his lord's feet. "My lord, I have letter from Reikai Prince." The lord, who recognized the soldiers as his right-hand man, a water dragon demon named Ryuuki. He glared coldly at the letter. Five already the pacifier breath had sent him, and every time his answer was the same. He would not give up his assault on Ningenkai. He was going to merge Ningenkai and Makai together, and no one in any of the three worlds was going to stop him. Youkai and Ningen were going to live together.

"My lord," Ryuuki asked, his head still bowed, "what message should I reply with, the Reikai prince, as usual demands it immediately."

"I know what the toddler wants!" The fire demon roared.

The fire demon burned with anger in his words. Ryuuki kept his head bowed, averting his eyes. Not but a few moments passed before he felt his lord calm again. Taking a chance, he glanced up. There was his superior, smiling, with a most evil glint shimmering within intense red eyes.

"Tell him, we are going to Ningenkai. There is something we need to pick up." The fire demon lord turned his head up to the dark skies, "Do you hear that! Try and stop me if you dare! I accept any challenge!" The dark demon yelled as though he was laughing at the gods themselves. Then with an abrupt turn of his head, he faced Ryuuki once again and announced, "Gather an elite group together. We will depart at sunset."

Meanwhile, at the gates of Reikai, Koemna stood slumped over the railing of the balcony to his office. He sighed. He did hear the mocking challenge from Makai. There was truth behind the threat. He knew that voice all too well. Something had to be done. There was no telling what kind of chaos would erupt if this plan was fulfilled.

"Koemna-sama; what are we going to do about this?" The Reikai Prince didn't need to turn around to know it was the bubbly, blue-haired ferry girl, Botan, all dressed in her pale pink kimono, who appeared behind him.

"My father is not going to like this, but there is no other choice." He sighed, biting his lower lip though; he couldn't help feel a little excited. "Botan, go to Earth." He commanded.

"--But, sir!" Botan cut in, "There is not enough time to find and train a new spirit detective. We haven't needed one for years now!"

"But we need one now, and you know who I mean Botan. Now, go. Find Yusuke." Seeing the prince abruptly turn to face her, with sternness in his eyes, made Botan jump like a quivering bunch of nerves. Quickly, she turned away, hiding the blush in her cheeks. She hopped onto her oar and flew off disappearing beyond the clouds of painted white. As her eyes saw Ningenkai land come into view, her smile became even brighter. She was excited about seeing Yusuke and getting the old team back, well, part of the team anyway.

Now of course we find our intrepid former spirit detective, enjoying the finer, quiet parts of human life. He relaxed his body against the side of the building in which he now worked at. He enjoyed life at the restaurant. People seemed to really enjoy his cooking. Who knew? His hours were flexible and the pay was decent. Though he couldn't help long for the adventure he had when he was spirit detective. As he took another puff from his cigarette, Yusuke sighed and mentally slapped himself for wishing for the impossible.

Tossing away his cigarette carelessly, Yusuke turned to head back inside and finish his shift. However, he tripped and must have hit his head, because in the next second, a familiar blue-haired, oar-riding ferry girl was floating in front of him. Yusuke gaped in shock. "Botan what the hell are you doing here?"

"Yusuke, please Reikai needs your help again!" She seemed anxious and out of breath.

Yusuke sighed, "Botan, in case you've been spending a little too much time in the clouds, I'm not the Reikai lap dog anymore. I have my own, real life now. And for once, I'm happy." Yusuke turned on his heel and walked away, but didn't get far as Botan touched his shoulder.

"Please Yusuke, this world and Makai are in danger." She just couldn't bring herself to tell her who was behind it all. "…a powerful demon is planning to merge the two worlds; demons will undoubtedly wreak havoc on the humans! You're Reikai's only choice, you and the old team."

Yusuke saw the desperation in her eyes, however what really ticked off his mind and heart was the thought of hordes of demons swarming across human world threatening innocent families. He now had Keiko and a young son to think about too. That made his fist clench just as it did when he witnessed Genkai's death during the Dark Tournament.

"Alright Botan, you win. Tell me everything you know." His eyes were hidden but filled with regret, praying he was doing the right thing.

Later that day at a nearby café, two respected gentlemen sat under one of the umbrellas. The waitress had just left two cups of iced coffee for them.

"So, Yusuke, what's so important that it can't wait, you know I'm still kind of jet-lagged."

Yusuke just rolled his brown eyes in exasperation at his carrot-top best friend. "Knock it off Kuwabara, you'll get to see Yukina and your kid soon, I just needed to talk to someone, and you're the only one I could get a hold of quickly." Raising an eyebrow, Kuwabara set down his cup and leaned back, crossing his arms, his face curved into a mocking smirk. "What is it, Urameshi, having problems with Keiko?" Yusuke's eyes darkened as he shot Kuwabara a familiar death glare. "Shut up! This has nothing to do with Keiko!" Yusuke shouted, but then turned his face away, a look of pain flashed across his eyes. Kuwabara dropped his grin. "Yusuke, what's happened?"

Yusuke couldn't look at his friend, "Do you remember Reikai, 12 years ago, Koenma and Botan?" At Kuwabara's nod, a look of intrigue in his eyes, he continued, "It seems that they want me back as Spirit Detective."

Yusuke realized things had gone too quiet and took a chance to look back at his best friend, only to see the carrot-top blanch in silent shock. "Urameshi, are you sure you should be talking about that sort of thing out in the open like this?"

With lightning reflexes, Yusuke reached across the table, slugging Kuwabara hard across the head. "Would you grow up?" Yusuke was irritated as he shouted at the carrot-top, "We're not playing hero games anymore! This is serious!"

Kazuma's eyes widened as rubbed the sore at the back of his head, "Wow Yusuke, you sure have matured over the years." Noticing Yusuke had his fist clenched tightly at his side; Kazuma knew he had to change the subject. "So, what are they sending you to do anyway?"

Letting his temper subside, Yusuke relaxed back in his chair, taking another sip from his cup. His eyes were downcast, and Kazuma sighed in relief, he obviously was now over their little argument.

"Botan told me that a group of demons are already here somewhere in the city. They're searching and going to kidnap a certain human with special power."

"Who is it?"

"Not even Koemna knew that, however what he does know is that even though this guy lives in Ningenkai; he is a demon." Yusuke narrowed his gaze in frustration and rest his elbow on the table; his glass lifted to his lips.

"So, you're supposed to find this guy and protect him before these demons kidnap him?" Kazuma tried to wrap his brain around this information. Yusuke nodded, "Reikai thinks that not even the demons know what the guy looks like?"

"Then how will they know when they have the right guy?"

"They know by sense of smell and energy level. All demons have heightened senses." Yusuke's drummed his fingers against the chilled glass. Casting a glance, Kazuma lowered his gaze as his hands cupped his glass on the table. "Well, Urameshi you know that Yukina and I will do anything we can to help right?"

Brown eyes brightened, "Thanks Kuwabara."

Kazuma went to reach for his wallet in his back pocket, and plopped down a few bills and coins on the table. He looked back up to his friend seeing the look of intensity still etched on his face. Then another thought came to him. "Hey Yusuke, are you going to ask for Kurama and Hiei's help on this as well? They are part of the team after all."

Within a blink of an eye, the intense look fell into sadness, and Yusuke's hand lowered slightly. "Don't you think I tried?! Kurama was the first person I tried contacting, and you know it's impossible to find Hiei when he doesn't want to be found!"

Kazuma nodded in agreement. The shrimp was always hard to track. "Well, what did Kurama say when you talked to him?"

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked, the concern rising in his voice.

"I haven't really spoken to Kurama for about 7 to 8 years now." Kazuma was quietly listening, so Yusuke continued, "When we returned from the Makai, and had that picnic on the beach, Kurama seemed normal, though happier than usual. No one questioned it. A happy fox was much better than an angry Kurama any day. However, almost two years later is when things started to get bad. Kurama had somehow fallen into a depression and stopped to speaking to anyone. No one even knows where he lives anymore. I can't even reach him on phone! I've tried a couple times going to his mom's house but every time she starts bawling at the slightest mention of her perfect son. The house I remember felt like the family had completely erased his existence. There wasn't a single picture or anything."

Realizing, the subject needed to be changed again, seeing the sadness in his friend's eyes over losing a friend. Kazuma reached out his strong hand and clapped it on Yusuke's shoulder making the still-young man jerk his head up. The carrot-top started laughing, "Enough of this now, we should start thinking about what we should do about these demons." Yusuke gave a wide grin as they both stood. He swung his arm around his friend, in a feign attempt to choke him. "You're right Kuwabara. I say we go to Genkai's Temple. You and Yukina still live there, and Keiko's bringing little Yuichi for dinner. I can't wait; I'm starving!"

Suddenly, the hand resting on Kazuma's shoulder started to glow. The index finger flexed and pointed. A thin blue ray of light fired. Not but a second later, across the street, a strange man in a dark cloak, trying to hide it's demon markings on his arms and legs, screamed in pain as he was ejected up and over the bus bench from which he sat. "It's seems you haven't lost you're touch, Yusuke."

"Neither have you Kuwabara, you still make a handy shield." Yusuke ducked out of range of Kazuma's mighty swing. "Come back here, Urameshi! I'm going to kill you!" Yusuke laughed as he heard the echoed grunting behind him as they ran down the street.

TBC...

Next chapter: Keiko and Yukina enter, with the new additions. And Kurama makes an appearance…awe…why look so sad Kurama? It's time for a feast! …Wait where is Hiei?

Danica Loy signing till next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Making New Friends

**_Chapter 2: Making New Friends_**

* * *

The two young men ran, one laughing and the other shouting incoherently, the whole way. It was as if time had turned back and they were fourteen again; chasing each other seeing who could beat the other up first. Racing up the long stone steps, their fun memories halted with their steps as they stared at the figure sitting on the front step of the old temple. Long red hair splayed around his body, down his back and around the slender shoulders. Kurama looked like he hadn't changed since the first day they met, and yet, everything about him was different. Emerald eyes glimmered faintly in the afternoon sun as they watched a little child run around in the yard, skipping on the stones around the pond, all the while chasing after the pretty blue and white ball that had bounced out of her little hands. 

Once she reached the ball, she bent down to pick it up. She brushed it clean of the dead leaves and twigs that covered it, and ran back to the red head as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Uncle Kuwama!" She cried happily. "I got it back!" She reached him, lifting the ball high over her head. Her curly aquamarine hair was tied back into two pig-tails. Her nose then turned up as if she smelled something. Jerking her head around, her eyes lit up even more and she bounded over to the two new guests. The ball flew out of her hands and now lay forgotten as it rolled against the ground, stopping only as it bumped against Kurama's leg.

Two red amber eyes sparkled with delight. The two intruders soon broke from their stupor when Kazuma scooped the little girl in his arms. "Who's been a good girl while I gone?" Kazuma cooed, as he spun the girl in the air as if she were a glider. The little girl just laughed out loud as she cuddled herself against the tall man's strong chest. "I have Daddy!" She giggled aloud, and threw her petite arms around his neck. "That's my cute little Hinata!" Kazuma hugged his precious little girl.

No one seemed to notice as a slight look of longing flash across emerald eyes as they watched the touching scene play out. Kurama didn't even notice as Yusuke came over and plopped himself down near to him, and reclined back. "It's been a long time huh?"

Kurama didn't answer. He just adjusted his lean body so one swung down off the side over the ground, while the other propped up with his hand resting upon the knee. Yusuke couldn't help but stare. Something had changed. Kurama seemed thinner than he remembered. His clothes were baggy, not showing off that sexy slim figure, which Yusuke knew fox boy possessed. Even those captivating green eyes which always were calculating something before, now just looked like they were staring far off into another dimension or something. However, as usual, Yusuke did not like being ignored. Stretching his hand out, he waved it in front of Kurama's face, and luckily, Kurama blinked and turned his head to face each other.

"Sorry Yusuke, I was thinking." Kurama replied softly.

"Looked like you were dreaming but whatever," He wanted to help his friend but Yusuke also knew Kurama to be stubborn, if he didn't want to talk nothing was going to crack his shell. "It is kind of weird seeing Kuwabara as a father."

"I could say the same thing about you, Yusuke." Kurama faintly smiled.

Yusuke grinned seeing the smile cross the red head's face. He knew he was getting somewhere with the fox. He tossed his arm around Kurama's shoulders in a half hug, "That's right, Kazuma and I are two lucky bastards, and now we just have to get you with someone to have a bundle and the trio will be complete!"

It was at that moment, glimmer of the sun's reflection within emerald eyes faded completely. Kurama lowered his head, and quickly stood up, moving away from Yusuke. Stepping away, he turned back briefly, long red hair gliding over his shoulder and swaying past his slender hips. "I'm going to help Yukina and Keiko and see what else needs to be done for dinner. You stay here with Kuwabara and the kids." Yusuke could hear his voice getting lower and more tentative to speak.

"Kurama…" Yusuke called out, standing up as he watched his friend walk away towards the shadows of the temple's interior. He wanted to go after him, to talk about the mission, however, as soon as Kurama opened the door, a small dark blur dashed out from it, passed Kurama startling him frozen. Yusuke didn't see anything until he felt something clamp onto his leg. "Daddy! Welcome back! Can we eat now?"

Looking down, a wide grin spread across Yusuke's face. "Hey Yu! Have you been a good boy for mommy and Aunt Yukina?" Yusuke ruffled the little boy's short thick dark brown hair. "Yes sir! But mommy told me I can't bother them right now, and to ask you what I could do…" Little Yuichi pouted as he looked with big brown eyes at his dad. Kurama tried to hide a chuckle behind his hand as he saw Yusuke cave under the display of cuteness and pick up his son in his arms.

After a moment of glaring at Kurama, Yusuke returned his attention his little boy and gave a knowing smile. "I know what you can do. You can go keep and eye on your little cousin Hinata outside; do you think you can handle that?"

Yuichi nodded enthusiastically. He loved playing with his baby cousin. However, his face soon pouted again. "What do I get? I'm seven! I want something for my sewices!" Yusuke deadpanned and set Yuichi down. "You little brat; okay extra helping of dessert tonight." Yusuke then put his finger to his lips as if he was telling a secret to his son. "Just don't tell your mother who said that."

Hearing the word dessert did the trick, Yuichi clapped excitedly as he bounced up down. Yusuke was now regretting making the promise for extra dessert. The kid doesn't need more sugar.

Watching Yuichi dash off to play with Hinata and her father, Yusuke turned back his attention to Kurama. "Kurama," He stopped the red head from leaving, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I said something earlier that upset you."

"Forget it, Yusuke, it's passed." Kurama's soft voice cut him off.

"Right." The usual comforting silence that surrounded Kurama normally was now making Yusuke a little uneasy to be around him. "Kurama, did you happen to talk to Koemna or Botan?" There was a slight hesitance before he answered, "Actually, Yusuke, I did. Koemna filled me on what's been happening. It sounds impossible. No demon or human has ever attempted this before."

"So you don't know who would be behind this?" Yusuke was kind of disappointed. He was almost sure; with Kurama's years as a Youko he could have had contact with this kind of situation or demon. Now, the grown spirit detective was just confused as to where to begin his investigation. When he was a kid, he relied on dumb luck to get him through. 'I guess I'll just have to rely on it again.' He thought. Then another thought struck him.

"Oh Kurama, have you seen or heard from Hiei at all, maybe he--"

Yusuke didn't get to finish as Kurama abruptly turned on his heel and walked away from Yusuke again. However, he stopped once again with his hand on the door. "Yusuke, Ningenkai has become my home, and I will protect it to whatever means necessary," This time his voice was deeper as though he was trying to suppress a secret that was dying to get out, "But please don't say that name in my presence again." With that Kurama disappeared through the door, leaving Yusuke in the silence with only the brisk cool breeze of early evening as it rustled with the branches in the high treetops, batting against the roof, while the stray leaves swirled around like they were dancing.

Yusuke sighed, realizing he wasn't getting far with this case now. Perhaps he should rely on his trusty dumb luck. It never failed him before. With a silly grin on his face, Yusuke turned heel and raced to where the fun was. Outside in the front yard, Kazuma and the children raced around chasing each other, laughing, without a care in the world. That was what Yusuke wanted, a world without worry of evil demons attacking innocent humans, especially the ones he loved.

The next morning found the two youngest members walking down the sidewalk, away from the Genkai temple, which little Hinata called home. Dressed in a dark green shorts and a dark blue hoodie, Yuichi walked along with his blue 'Spiderman' backpack securely strapped to his shoulders. He was happy mom and dad let him stay the night at Aunt Yukina and Uncle Kuwabara's house. All he had to do was promise to walk little Hinata to kindergarten. And that where he found himself now, with his hand gripped tightly holding down a joyfully skipping little blue pig-tailed girl, laughing and swinging their joined hands back and forth. She giggled as she skipped over each small crack. Her pink 'princess' backpack beat against her back, clothed in a pretty silk pale blue dress.

Just then something echoed through Hinata's sensitive ears. It was shouting. It was angry, but to a five-year-old mind, the loud incoherent noises blurred together, and that meant; a big party. Without thinking of anything else, Hinata pulled away from Yuichi's grasp and ran down the sidewalk. Startled, Yuichi hurried to race after the energetic child. Her parents were going to kill him if anything happened to her.

Finally, Yuichi caught up with her, grasping her wrist to pull her away and toward school. However, the noises had gotten louder, and the two small kids stared up at the tall apartment complex. The voices though were still unambiguous, but being as curious as they were, and keeping a firm hold on Hinata's hand, she and Yuichi followed the sounds.

They reached the third floor landing when they visibly flinched. "You no good brat!" The voice sounded angry. "We feed and clothe you! The least bit of gratitude you could show is to walk your sorry ass to school and back!" Hinata almostyelped out loud at the sound of a hard slap echoing through the walls. The door at the end of hall creaked open at that moment another voice, with a mocking laughter, that was louder came from inside. "See ya soon you little freak! And you'd better come straight home after school. Don't you dare get detention again!"

From around the corner, Yuichi and Hinata watched as a young girl, looking no older than Yuichi, stepped from the open door. Her short black hair and highlighted blonde bangs fell over her downcast face. Her hand rubbed her reddened cheek. She scowled as she kicked hard the door shut and walked away, not waiting for it to click shut. Her plain black backpack was slung over one shoulder. Her other hand shoved deep into the pocket of her black baggy pants. The fishnet tank top overtop of the black camisole did not hide the scars and deep scratches on her pale lanky arms.

Unknowingly, she didn't notice the kids' hiding spot and just passed by them toward the elevator down. Yuichi couldn't help but wonder about the earlier conversation. She didn't look dangerous, but there was a certain look that said 'stay away'. However, Hinata saw only the possibility of a potential new friend. With a grin from cheek to cheek, she skipped up to the girl and stood beside her in the elevator. Yuichi saw this and jumped to just barely make it before the doors closed. They stood in silence with only the faint elevator music to keep them company.

It wasn't until the trio got to the sidewalk out front that Hinata decided to speak her mind as she skipped alongside the older girl's quick strides. "That sounded like fun! Can I come over next time? I love parties!" Yuichi, on the other side of the girl, quickly hushed the little Kuwabara girl, telling her she was being rude. However it was that intrusion of the brooding silence that startled the girl and made blood red crystalline eyes widen in surprise. But it didn't last and she quickly lowered her head again and quickened her pace. She berated herself for being caught off guard so easily.

But no matter how fast she walked, the others matched her pace. She tried to ignore them, but they continued to hound her with stupid questions. Finally they had reached the front gates of the school and unfortunately, her breaking point as well. She burst out and stood firm, facing the two kids. "I don't know who you are," she shouted, her crimson eyes glowed, "Leave me alone! I'm not having a party and I'm not having fun. You guys are annoying! Just leave me alone!" She emphasized each word. Her voice was harsh as she desperately tried to hold back the tears, which stung her eyes. Not wanting anyone to see them fall, she turned away and sprinted off toward the school.

Even though she had left, her words still hung thick in the air. Hinata, afraid, clung to Yuichi, burying her face in his side. Yuichi, however, was watching the girl, his mind growing ever more curious about her. Just then the familiar chime of the school bell rang out warning them not to be late. Taking Hinata's hand, he gave her a reassuring squeeze before guiding the little sprite to her class building. They hugged and after he promised he would walk her home too, Yuichi rushed off praying he would make it to his own class in time.

"Look what the cat drags in!" "I think this is a new record!" The voices cheered Yuichi as he skidded through the doorway just as the chimes finished their final ring. Giving a 'thumbs up' and a big, silly grin, the boy struck a victory pose. However, it was cut short as a sudden giant hand clamped down firmly on his small shoulder. Grinning cheekily up at the firm yet level-headed teacher, Yuichi shuffled quickly to his seat. As the lessons proceeded, Yuichi looked to his left and realized the person seated next to him was the same girl as this morning. No wonder she looked familiar!

Biting his lower lip, Yuichi tore a small piece from his notebook and scrawled a short message. Then he crumpled it in his lap, like he was preparing the final pitch in a major baseball game, waiting for the opportune moment. Just then, there it was. The teacher had just turned his back to write down some notes and examples on the chalkboard. Yuichi cast the paper message ball at the girl, and silently cheered as it hit in the middle of her desk, startling her. She looked up to see who threw it and frowned at him when he waved shyly to her. They both turned back to pay attention to the rest of the lecture. Yuichi would just have to wait until break time.

Time couldn't have passed slower, but Yuichi was thankfully it was lunchtime as he grabbed his lunch sack from his bag. Uncle Kurama always did make the best lunches, even though they were mostly healthy vegetable meals. Yuichi never was able to thank him, for Kurama always left before Yuichi woke up. Keeping to his promise in his note, Yuichi wandered over to the girl's desk and straddled the chair in front of her desk so he faced her. "Hi again!" Yuichi had to start the conversation somewhere, "I'm sorry if my cousin or I said something that upset you. So can we start over?" Yuichi stretched out his hand in greeting, "My name is Yuichi Urameshi." The girl just stared warily at the hand as if it would bite. "What are you afraid of?" Yuichi grinned widely, in playfully teasing manner. The girl scowled, and as if accepting a challenge, took the offered hand firmly, "My name is Kamisori, happy? Now leave me alone." She shoved her nose back down into the notebook, which she was busily drawing on. "You like to draw? That's cool! I suck. I'm better at videogames." Yuichi rattled off proudly at his achievement. "Do you like videogames?" Kamisori nodded without looking up.

Their conversation carried on like that until the teacher came up to them. "Ms. Kamisori, I believe it's your turn to water the class flowers." Kamisori closed her book and stood up. Yuichi did the same and followed her to the back of the classroom. As she got closer, Yuichi was amazed to see the flowers suddenly start blooming. "Wow! You must have green aura or something!" Kamisori looked up as she picked up the watering can. She looked at him curiously. "You don't even have to touch the flowers to get them to look beautiful. I bet my Uncle Kurama would love you! Dad says he's got a green thumb!" Yuichi laughed as Kamisori continued her task of watering the plants. 'What an idiotic dreamer! No one would love me… who would love a freak like me?' Her thoughts reluctantly replayed this morning's memories.

"Hey Kamisori! Do you want to come over after school and play videogames? I bet I could kick your butt!" Yuichi ran over to Kamisori's desk at the end of the last class. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Kamisori asked flatly. Yuichi just shook his head, an innocent grin plastered on his face. "No, I can't." "Can't or won't?" His grin remained. "Can't." She growled. Yuichi pouted cutely, "Come on. Just call your parents and ask them!" But Kamisori wasn't fooled easily and started to stand and grab her books to put them in her backpack. "Listen," Yuichi wasn't going to back down. "I'm going to take my cousin to her house then I'll take the bus back to your house and we can play there. Deal." "No!" Kamisori slammed her hand hard on her desk. "You can't come inside!"

Startled a little, Yuichi stubbornly stood his ground. "Too bad." His arms crossed over his chest as he blocked her way to the door. "I'm going to come over! I want to play more with you before I have to go home for supper!" Seeing no way around him, with her fingers trembling at her side, Kamisori slowly nodded her head accepting his offer. Seeing this, Yuichi grinned happily and raced out the building calling to her from across the front yard. "I'll see you later!" Kamisori just averted her gaze to her shoes and walked away from the school.

The next few hours seemed so long to Kamisori as she curled up in her bed. Her hands trembled as her eyes were glued to the neon red glowing letters of the alarm clock. Her numb fingers trembled each time the numbers changed. She couldn't believe she had let herself believe she had allowed herself to trust the kid, and yet here she was waiting for him to come over. 3:11. it has been over two hours since she last saw him. Kamisori silently thanked that the house was empty. She didn't want anyone especially her family to see her. However, her whole body shivered at the thought. She didn't want to be alone. Throwing her head into her pillow, she cried out, cursing her stupid weaknesses.

Suddenly, out of the silence of the darkened apartment, a rapid knocking came from the front door. Kamisori bolted her head up. Her arm threw back the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. With her hopes, she raced to the door, and threw it open as soon as she undid the lock. There standing outside, with a big silly grin on his face, Yuichi gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry I'm late. I'm bad at telling time."

Kamisori's small fist curled tightly at his side and her lips thinned. She wanted to cry again. She wanted to hit the stupid kid over the head. Instead, she moved aside and let him come inside. Yuichi took off his shoes. "I like your house. Thank you for inviting me," He bowed his head to her as they made their way down the hall to her room. "My mom says I can't stay out after dark. So I can only stay a few hours." Kamisori knew it. No one stays around her. They always leave her alone. She opened the door to her small room.

It was cramped, barely enough room to hold her single bed, much less her desk and a small TV and game console underneath. Kamisori stared at the room and just knew Yuichi was going to burst out laughing and mock it. However, a blur raced past her. She turned to see him dive for the Playstation 3, which she had received from her grandmother on her birthday. "Come on Kami! Let's play! And I swear if you win, I'll come over everyday until you lose." Kamisori stared shocked at him, but soon a smirk came upon her face. She never lost, and she never backed away from a challenge. She reached down for the other controller, and the kids played the afternoon away, forgetting the outside troubles.

By the time it was time for Yuichi to leave, he stood at the front door with his new friend and hugged Kamisori tightly. "I'm coming over tomorrow, so be ready to lose!" As soon as Yuichi left and the door closed, Kamisori barely turned around to face the familiar looming shadow above. She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry out as it grabbed her wrist and roughly dragged her back, practically throwing her into her room. It didn't care if she hit head against the wood dresser, nor that she cried in pain. This was her life. This was her family.

Little did anyone know, two shadows outside watched the little boy run down the dimming sidewalk. The street lamps had just started lighting up. They peered from a far within some dark thick bushes. The scent was strong. They were getting closer to the one…

TBC…

* * *

Thank you all so much for your reviews. This chapter I think was the hardest to write. I've never written such a character as complex Kamisori before, but at least I had fun. I just have to say a big thank you to my friend Hiei-Minamino-17 (Valerie) for letting me use her character Kamisori. She is just the cutest thing. And I'm sorry for making her life miserable. I promise it will get better! 

This is Danica Loy signing off till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Unforgivable Losses

_I want to dedicate this chapter to my grandmother who passed away April 7, 2008. At the good age of 90 years, she will always be one of the strongest women I know! This for her. I miss her so much._

_Please Enjoy…_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Unforgivable Losses**_

Nearly a week had gone by, but no one seemed to notice, especially two ambitious second-graders. The teacher did, however, notice that young Yuichi Urameshi, who was always either hurling a spitball in the back of some unsuspecting kid or napping, was busily scribbling into his notebook, just like the rest of the students. Walking down the aisles between the students' desks, the teacher quietly approached behind Yuichi and slightly leaned over the boy's shoulder. It surprised her. Instead of doodling a random image, Yuichi was actually writing down notes of what seemed to be of the lecture the teacher had just given. Smiling, the teacher walked away to observe more students.

If only the teacher had looked closer, it wasn't notes from class Yuichi was writing, but ideas of what to do for the weekend. It was Friday, of course! Grinning widely, he glanced once more over his list. He had so much planned. The weekend was going to be so much fun!

As soon as the final chimes, signaling the end of classes, rang out, Yuichi jumped from his seat as though he had been sitting on a pinecone. He had to put the final part of his weekend plan to action. Dumping his books and stuff unceremoniously into his bag, the boy raced across the room and slammed his hands on his friend's desk. Kamisori, who had her nose in her sketchbook and didn't really even hear the bell, was shocked and nearly fell out of her seat when Yuichi came over, shouting her name. "Kami-chan!"

"Guess what? My mom and aunt Yukina are taking me and my cousin to the amusement park this afternoon, right after school!" Yuichi could barely contain his excitement. His fingers gripped the edge of the desk, holding himself from bouncing up and down like a like slinky.

"Good for you." Kamisori gave a bored sigh as she returned her gaze back to her notebook; however, her mind couldn't concentrate on her drawing. No one seemed to notice the disappointed slump in her shoulders. Some people get to have fun, while others get nothing.

"Kami!"

The young girl looked up again only to see a small hand waving rapidly in front of her face. "Kami-chan, are you listening? My mom said I could bring a friend with me, and I chose you!" Yuichi proclaimed his news, pointing his finger at Kamisori's chest. Kamisori just eyed him curiously with a brow raised, "you barely know me," she answered plainly, "It's hardly been a week." A long pause followed as Yuichi stared wide-eyed and dumb-founded. "Really? Wow…I guess time really does fly when you're having fun!" Kamisori tried to glare hard, seeing that stupid silly grin on his face again. She wanted to slap it off once and for all, but she couldn't seem to hide the faded smile on her lips as a tiny laughter escaped from her throat.

But unfortunately, Yuichi heard it and it made his grin widen more, if that were possible. "Come on, you're best friend! Now let's get our stuff and go, mom should be waiting for us outside!" Everything after that did not even register to Kamisori's mind. She couldn't see Yuichi dumping her stuff in her bag, nor that he was pulling her by the arm through the hallway toward the school entrance. All sounds had dulled to her ears, her vision was glazed over. She was in shock. Yuichi's words echoed through the caverns of her mind, _"You're my best friend…"_ No one had ever said that to her before.

The kids were halfway across the schoolyard when suddenly Yuichi stopped. Curiosity brought Kamisori back to reality and her vision cleared. Red jeweled eyes widened in disbelief. There standing at the main gate, an elderly woman stood a large tan tote bag in one hand while her other side was supported by a long wooden cane. Her dark hair was starting to gray though she still carried herself tall and proper. Her dark eyes sparkled as they fell upon Kamisori. Setting the bag down by her feet, the woman stretched out her arms, waiting. Her face seemed old and frail, as though from sickness, Kamisori could still see a warm smile formed on her thinning lips.

Kamisori's feet seemed to move on their own, and her hand fell limply from Yuichi's grasp. And though time seemed to have slowed down to her; Kamisori moved like a blur straight into the older woman's welcoming embrace.

Yuichi could only catch one word Kamisori murmured as she disappeared from his side, "Grandma…" He watched the two hug each other with wide observant brown eyes. With a slight smirk, he shrugged. Maybe his mom was right. Close family was always important to have. Just then, the tender moment was broken by a loud honk, and Yuichi rounded on his heel to see a light blue Honda pulling up next to the curb. His usual grin returned as he could see his mom and aunt in the front windows. Hinata was bouncing up and down in her car seat in the back.

Adjusting the straps of his shoulder backpack, Yuichi waved to his family giving them a wink before jogging over to Kamisori and her grandmother, whom both had jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion. He bowed his head politely.

"Hello, my name's Yuichi Urameshi," The boy chirped, grinning up at the older lady, "I'm Kami-chan's best friend!" The old lady smiled gently toward Yuichi, "It's a pleasure, young man. It's good to see that Kamisori getting along well with her peers. I am Shiori Hatanaka, her grandmother."

"Can Kami-chan come over to play today?" Yuichi blurted out, unable to contain the bubbling excitement churning in his gut. Shiori's smile faltered. "I see. I'm sorry, Yuichi-san, I didn't know. Usually today is the only time I have available to spend with my granddaughter, but," her gentle smile returned, hiding the uneasiness in her dark eyes, "what do you think Kamisori? We should leave the decision to you. What do you want to do to start your weekend?" She turned to the face the girl, kneeled and hugged Kamisori's shoulders.

Kamisori lowered her head, averting her gaze to stare at anything else. She couldn't look upon her grandmother's kind face. If she did, she knew would break down. She had to be strong in this world. She couldn't show any weakness.

But she couldn't decide. Her heart was racing a thousand miles a second. Her grandmother had always been kind to her. The only kindness she had ever known. She enjoyed spending time with her grandma. She enjoyed hearing stories of when her father was her age. She never bothered to ask her grandmother more about him, because every time they got into a deep conversation, her grandma always started to cry, and Kamisori never wanted to see her grandmother cry.

Then there was Yuichi, the first real friend she had ever had. He didn't walk away from her the moment she first looked up. Although at times she wanted to knock him unconscious. Around him, she felt like a normal girl, instead of an unwanted freak.

She couldn't decide.

Yuichi watched Kamisori's expression all during Shiori's talk to them. His wide eyes absorbed everything into his young curious mind as if he was analyzing the situation. A few moments of silently plotting his next move, Yuichi grinned broadly. If Kami-chan wasn't going to decide, he would choose. Besides, he really wanted to go to play at the amusement park.

"Okay!" Yuichi announced, bringing attention to himself, "I know family time is important, so Kami-chan have a great time with you grandma! We'll see each other in school Monday!" Yuichi laughed as he ran around behind Kamisori throwing his arms around her in a hug. This made Kamisori's eyes wide with shock, and it kind of unnerved her.

Hearing the honk of his mom's car horn again, Yuichi released Kamisori and raced toward the car, but before he got too far, he turned around and waved, a bright smile lighting his face. "Have fun, Kami-chan! I'll ask mom if I can call you later! Bye!"

Kamisori watched Yuichi run off. His hyper waving hand and giddy smile lingered in her mind, and a part of her wanted to go with him, but feeling a squeeze on her hand made her look up at her grandmother. Every time something tugs at her heartstrings when she saw her grandma's weak but kind smile. She wanted to see her grandmother more than just once a week. But Yuichi was right, she knew this time she spent with her grandmother was very precious. Kamisori returned the hand squeeze and the two walked down the street.

Even though the afternoon sun was blazing brightly down upon Ningenkai, the thick forest that lie just beyond the city was completed shaded, hiding everything from meddling eyes. Ryuuki swiftly weaved through the trees. There was no path, but he knew what he was looking for. He just had to follow the scent. Jade eyes grimaced beneath long strands of windblown midnight purple hair. None of these beautiful gifts of nature were as strong as the Makai trees, and there were so few. Humans could definitely learn a few things from demons about living with nature, instead of using and wasting it. Sensing the closeness of the one he searched for, Ryuuki halted within a clearing, the only place where the sun was able to penetrate through the thick canopy. Not seeing anyone around Ryuuki looked up and called out, "Lord Hiei, how long do you plan on hiding yourself? The others are growing restless here."

"My business is my own." Ryuuki squinted. He could barely see the black-clad fire demon, who was reclining on a high branch far away from any contact and sight. Hiei was brooding. Ryuuki really didn't want to stay around for the Lord's explosion, but something had to be said.

"My lord, the report so far is that there is a surge of energy within the city, but it's erratic. It keeps moving."

"Widen the area searched." Hiei replied with a dead monotone voice.

"Sir, what-" Ryuuki started but was cut off. "Just LEAVE!" Hiei's voice cried out with rage.

Respecting his superior's wishes, Ryuuki turned away, but not before he gave one last glance over his shoulder. He respected Hiei, and when Hiei came to him with this plan in the beginning, Ryuuki agreed. He wanted this too. Humans need to be taught a lesson about nature, and who better to teach them than demons. Nothing was going to ruin the plan. With that, he disappeared into the shadows.

Red eyes flared as they watched Ryuuki leave. However, his mind wasn't paying attention to anything said. He couldn't even move anymore. Hiei's body and heart had gone completely numb. His thoughts kept playing the memory of this morning.

_Though it was morning according to Ningenkai and the way was dark; he knew where to go. He had traveled this trail many times before. Hiei didn't need to follow a scent. He jumped to the familiar tree branch, on which he had sat and slept on many times. Now, red eyes gazed through the closed window. He knew what was behind it, even though the curtains were drawn, hiding the inside. Hiei knew the inside. It was a picture burned in his memory, as well as the stunning red head, who he knew lied within. Hiei closed his eyes letting a smirk cross his face as he thought of the only one who he wanted to share his life with. Without opening his eyes, he blindly reached for the window, half-expecting it to slide open as usual as if the wind pushed it open instead._

_Wait._

_Something was wrong. Hiei's eyes flashed open. His teeth grit together and growled low as he pushed against the window. Nothing happened. Hiei, becoming annoyed, started banging on it trying to see if he could get his fox's attention inside. Nothing. The window was locked. Tearing off his headband ward, his third was open wide and glowing as brightly as the North Star in the Ningenkai night sky._

_A second later and his red eyes were wide as the blood drained from his whole body. His fox was no where in the house. There wasn't even a slight whiff of that intoxicating scent. His frozen heart was beating a million miles a second, and he could hear every beat as if each one was an atomic explosion. The world around him fell apart._

_Just then, a noise caught his attention and he jolted awake. Hiding himself more within the shade of the tree, he watched as Shiori, his fox's human mother stepped outside. She leaned into her husband's embrace for a sentimental kiss. Then, leaning on her walking cane, she walked away from the house. It didn't take a genius to see her failing strength, but Hiei didn't question it, too much was on his mind and his heart right now._

_Meanwhile, just as Shiori turned a corner at the end of the block she turned feeling a cold shift in the morning breeze swipe passed her shoulder. She thought she saw someone following her but looking around, there was no one. Shrugging, she continued, her large bag swinging limply at her side._

Hiei had nearly torn the town apart that morning. He searched all the usual places but he could not find his fox. He figured Kurama must have been suppressing his energy so he wouldn't be found, but Hiei could always find his fox, no matter what. But he couldn't, and now all that was left was a brooding, pissed off, and heartbroken fire demon. The evidence was the black charred tree trunks that circled the clearing.

The time seemed to fly as the afternoon went by. Kamisori ran through the garden behind the house and fell to her knees next to her grandmother. She helped the older woman plant a few new bulbs and plants. A genuine smile crossed her face. She loved getting her hands dirty in the moist earth. Dropping the seed into the hole, she covered it with dirt and packed it down. She smiled as she saw Shiori's warm yet frail hand cover her own. "My son always told me," Her voice hitched as she spoke. She had to swallow back her tears, "The more love and warmth you give, the more beautiful it will grow."

Kamisori smiled, she liked hearing about her father from Shiori. It made him seem more real then just a blurred image in the back of her mind that was quickly fading away. She still didn't know anything about him, only that his name was Shuuichi and he loved plants and roses. Kamisori dreamed of the day she would meet him, but was scared too. She still didn't know why he gave her up and left her with that foster family.

After the pair finished in the garden, they went inside to wash up. They entered the kitchen. Kamisori loved it when her grandmother made cookies, because she always let the child lick the spoon and bowl when it was done.

Kamisori anxiously waited, her face pressed against the glass of the oven window, watching the cookies slowly begin to rise. She licked her lips, the taste of batter still evident in her mouth.

"Shiori, what is she doing here?" A new voice boomed making Kamisori jolt up in full attention, turning swiftly on her heel only to face Shiori's husband's shocked face staring down at her, scrutinizing her. He stood in the entry way. His briefcase had fallen from his hands and lay at his feet.

As if feeling the sting of his words, Shiori threw down her towel and went over to Kamisori, hugging her shoulders protectively. "Kazuya, you're being very rude. You know she comes to visit around this time. She is still our granddaughter after all!" Her voice was soft; she didn't want to scare the young girl with unnecessary shouting. Unfortunately, Kazuya didn't catch this. "Yes, I know this, but she can't stay here. She needs to go back to the family." At this, Kamisori flinched and hid behind Shiori, hiding her face in Shiori's skirt. "Kazuya, stop it, you're scaring her." Shiori turned and knelt down to hug the girl.

Kazuya sighed, "Shiori, please, if anyone finds out the truth of what happened-" He tried to explained but was harshly cut off by his wife. "I don't care now; let them find out! At least I would be able to see my son again." By now, her dark eyes were lined with threatening tears.

"Shiori, people would never accept this if they found out. Think of his well-being as well as the girl's…" Kazuya shook his head, as he cast a looming glance down at Kamisori, and then turned back up again. "Perhaps if your son wasn't so…different…" Shiori's weak grip on the girl's shoulders only tightened at this.

"My son is perfect the way he is!" Her voice scratched as she raised it in anger, "And so is my granddaughter!" Her arms wrapped around Kamisori in a protective embrace. By now, tears flowed like two twin streams down her bony cheeks. "I will never let her go so easily. The family may have made me lie and abandon my child. Please don't make me do the same to my grandchild!" As she held Kamisori, she looked up at her husband with pleading eyes.

Kazuya shook his head as he reluctantly began to walk away. However, just as he went to pick up his briefcase, a sudden thud made him to turn quickly back and his eyes went wide with worry. Shiori had slumped from Kamisori's embrace and lay unconscious on the cold hard kitchen floor. Rushing towards her, he pushed past Kamisori to kneel beside his wife, urging her to wake up. Being pushed so roughly, Kamisori, stumbled back, falling hard against a nearby wall. Her gaze however, remained trained on the only woman to show her true kindness and love.

"Dad, Mother, I'm home."

It was at that moment, the youngest son arrived home from his job. Shuuichi-kun called out as he toed-off his shoes in the entryway, noticing the other shoes told him everyone else was already here. Smelling the delicious aroma of his mother's cookies, he stepped into the kitchen, but froze as he looked upon the scene.

His step-mother lay hunched on the cold tile floor. She shivered as beads of sweat fell off her skin like tears. Her breathing was terribly labored. His father knelt next to her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Shuuichi-kun knew that his father wanted to comfort his wife. They loved each other and only wanted to keep the other safe. Then his gaze fell away from the couple only to hear a small gasp escape his own mouth. There was Kamisori, his niece. He gave a hidden smile. Shuuichi-kun loved seeing his niece, and only wished her visits weren't so few. She was the closest thing he had to remember Shuuichi-san. He deeply missed his older step-brother.

"Shuuichi! Call the ambulance!"

His father's worried shout broke through the youth's precious memories. Nodding once in conformation, he turned to give a reassuring grin to the young girl before reaching into his pants pocket for his cell phone.

About an hour later, Shuuichi-kun watched from the open doorway as the ambulance pulled away from the house. Its sirens blared loudly as the rumbling truck sped swiftly around the block. Shuuichi-kun could hear his own heart beating over the sound of the siren. So fast, he thought it would leap out of his chest. He was scared, but he had to brave. Turning around, he saw Kamisori staring blankly up at him. She stood in the doorway across the room from him. Her eyes looked dead as her body was still frozen with shock from the recent events. Walking toward her, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making her jump in fright. She turned a focused gaze on him.

"Come on little one," He smiled sadly, "You have a right to know what's happening too…" Reaching out his hand, Kamisori stared at it for the longest time. She was scared. The memory of her grandmother being carried away on a long stretcher, the sounds of anxious voices and sirens still rang out through her mind. Her hand trembled as she reached to take his. There was nothing she could do. She felt helpless. In awkward silence the two climbed into Shuuichi-kun's car and drove off in haste following the ambulance's path.

Meanwhile, the doors to Koemna's office flung open and droll of anxious, sweating ogres tramped through. Giant stacks of papers weighed down in their muscular arms. With his hands threading through golden brown hair, the Reikai prince grudgingly looked up, an annoyed glint in his eyes. He did not want to deal with this right now, not when Hiei's attack on Ningenkai was becoming even more dangerous. Tiredly, he turned a blind eye to the ogres pushing past each other, and banged his head down tiredly on his desk. He had a headache and the commotion before him wasn't helping.

"Koemna sir!" The blue ogre, known as Jorge Satome, stepped forward hesitantly, "I think you should take a look at these certificates."

"Jorge you idiot," Koemna didn't even look at the ogre assistant, growling in annoyance, "People die all the time, what's the big deal now?"

Jorge feigned a look of hurt on his face at the "grown up" Reikai prince behaving so irresponsible. "Sir, I really think you should take a look at these." Jorge insisted.

Sighing, Koemna nonchalantly reached for a random stack of papers from Jorge's stack. On instinct, his other hand went to the draw in his desk and pulled out his trusty seal stamp. Flipping through the certificates, he soon fell into the usual rhythm and blindly started to stamp away. Suddenly, his hand froze in mid-air. His eyes were bugging as they stared at the name on the certificate that lay before him, awaiting judgment passage.

_Certificate of Death_

_Shiori Minamino Hatanaka_

Bolting straight up from his chair, Koemna bellowed out in a panic. His eyes trembled as did his whole body. If he didn't do something now, he did not want to find out the consequences.

"Botan!"

Hearing her name echo through the great halls of Reikai, the blue-haired ferry girl swiftly sprinted off toward her boss's office, and peaked herself through the doorway. "You called, Koemna-sama." She piped up in her usual bubbly voice. However, her cheerful smile fell as she saw the grim look upon Koemna's face, the coldness in his heart pierced right through her. "Is something wrong, Koemna?" She asked nervously.

"Botan, I have a rather delicate mission for you." His eyes averted as he held out the certificate, which she hesitantly took from him and read the name. Botan gasped in fear, "Does he know?"

Koemna still had his eyes turned away, "I will contact him right now. Now go do your job."

Botan murmured sadly something incoherent and she turned away. Climbing onto her oar, the ferry girl flew off to Ningenkai, although Koemna did notice she was travelling a lot slower than usual. At least that would buy them sometime. Then, closing his mind off from all of Reikai, Koemna opened up the telepathic link between every subconscious mind. Searching, Koemna in record time found the one he was looking for but hesitated a moment, with the news that was anything but good, especially for a certain deadly calm fox.

)))(((

The sharp thorns of a vine whip cut through the air and into the swarm of dark demons. Blood splattered everywhere, falling like red rain. Kurama stood solitary in the dark alley as a circle of lifeless deformed bodies fell around him. The bloodied whip in the red head's hands receded back to a tiny seed and Kurama replaced it back in the thick red nest that was his hair. Groaning caught his senses and swiftly Kurama knelt in front of the fallen demon soldiers. "Why are you here?" Kurama questioned him, "I thought there was peace between the worlds." The demon winced as he tried to breathe through his fatal wounds. His voice was rasp as he breathed deeply. "We're changing the world…Humans are evil. They need to be taught a lesson…" His coal black eyes closed and his body grew still. He was dead.

Kurama stood again, his hands still covered in demon blood. His green eyes were solemn and dark with confusion. As much as he wanted to dismiss it, humans had the tendency to be greedy with natural resources, but humans also knew of the pain of loss, compassion and comfort during times of suffering. Demons hardened their hearts at birth. They are unaffected by emotions. They turned themselves into cold killing machines.

Shaking the weight off his mind, Kurama brushed himself off. He had to go and change his clothes. He couldn't very well go into work covered in blood and rubble. Kurama had just stepped from the dark alley onto the open street corner. Suddenly, a familiar voice touched his extraordinary senses.

"_Kurama! Go to the hospital! You don't have much time. It's your mother!"_

Every nerve and muscle in his body tensed. Only two words seemed to echo within the depths of his mind. All sounds were silenced and time slowed unlike his heart, which was beating as fast as a cheetah's sprint.

Like a fox, Kurama took off down the street. It didn't matter that he was still disheveled from his recent battle. Nothing mattered except saving his mother. He had to save her. He was confident. He did it once already.

((()))

Kamisori leaned her back, falling heavily against the white washed sterile wall. Dull red eyes gazed at the intimate crowd huddled in the confined hospital room. They were all family, but they all seemed so far away as she stood in the dark corner, isolated. Just then, a concerned stare caught her attention. Her uncle, Shuuichi-kun, was suddenly coming toward her. He draped his arm across her shoulders and guided her steps. She tried to get away, when she realized she was being directed towards the center of the crowd. Her heart clenched as the grownups started to scoot away.

Her heart clenched. She couldn't breathe. There was her grandmother, a woman whom just a few hours ago she was laughing and having fun with, making chocolate chip cookies. Now that same person was lying beneath the flimsy white sheets. Her eyes were closed as the monitor beside the bed beeped steadily, signaling she was still with everyone.

Kamisori was completely focused on Shiori; she didn't realize it when Shuuichi-kun somehow convinced everyone to leave the room. Soon they were alone. Kamisori reached with a shaky hand and covered Shiori's still one. She gasped a little as she felt Shiori's slight squeeze.

"Kami…" Shiori's voice was weak and barely audible, but still as kind as Kamisori remembered. "I'm sorry…" There was a tremble in her voice as tears began to streak down her cheeks. Her eyes opened and they were clouded and unfocused.

Kamisori knew she needed to be strong, but unfortunately the sight before her made her will break. Tears sparkled within scarlet gems. "Grandma, don't die." She murmured trying to steel herself.

Shiori smiled and touched the child's chubby, baby fat cheek. "Your father would be so proud of you. You're so strong…He loves you Kamisori, don't forget that." Kamisori wanted to turn away but the hand on her cheek held her fast. Feeling the hand starting to slip, Kamisori grasped it in hers, holding it desperately.

"Kami…I meant to tell you the truth when you were ready. I just didn't know when that was." Curious rust eyes watched Shiori as she tried to find the words.

"The truth about what?" Her voice was soft and hesitant. She didn't want to know if it meant losing the one person who made her feel truly loved.

Shiori's eyes became firm as she took a deep unsteady breath, steeling herself. "The truth of your birth…"

_Shiori's heart was racing as her head jerked up when the doctor solemnly stepped into the waiting room. "What's happening? Is my son going to be alright?" Shiori cried as she burst from the Shuuichi-kun's arms._

_The doctor sighed, choosing his words carefully. "Physically, as well as mentally, your son is just fine. There was a time when we had to put him to sleep for a while-"_

"_What?! Why?" Shiori was close to hysterics._

_The doctor cleared his throat. "It was all we could do in order to make the procedure safe and to get the child out. Your son was pregnant."_

_Everyone fell silent. Shiori was torn. On one hand, she was shocked, not believing what she heard. How could a man get pregnant? But on the other hand, she wanted to jump for joy at the thought of a grandchild._

"_When can we see him?" Shiori asked tentatively breaking the silence._

"_He is sleeping right now, but as soon as he wakes. You may visit." Looking a little uncomfortable, he glanced down at his watch and turned to leave the family._

_Shiori took a step forward, but was stopped as Kazuya placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Shiori, please let's talk first. Don't you find this strange?"_

_She had to admit, "Yes, a little, but I'm sure my son knows what he is doing. He's intelligent to handle any situation." She fidgeted; she wanted to see her son. _

"_Shiori, I don't think we should tell him. Let's just pretend none of this happened." _

"_What?"_

"_The family agrees. Do you really want Shuuichi to be hounded by the media just because of some impossible mistake?"_

_Shiori wanted to cry. She wanted her son to live a peaceful, happy life. Not telling him would allow him more freedom to live his life to the fullest potential. But another part of her was nervous as she stepped up to Shuuichi's door. She wanted to hug her son so badly, and congratulate but the family behind her was right too. This was for the best for everyone. Then why did she feel so guilty?_

_Opening the door, she breathed deeply as she stepped toward the bed where her red headed son lay sleeping. As she grasped his hand, green eyes fluttered open and smiled up at her. But it quickly turned to a look of confusion. _

"_Mother, what are you doing here?"_

_Shiori held back her tears. "Shuuichi, I'm so happy to see you alright. I was so worried about you."_

_Kurama closed his eyes as he tried to remember the past few hours. Shiori placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "When I went to your apartment and found you unconscious, I didn't know what else to do." Kurama's body jerked upward and gasped. His hands instantly went to his stomach. His heart was racing. "Mother-!" He looked to her like a child would look seeking all the answers of the world. Shiori needed to be strong now. "Now, there's no need to worry Shuuichi, you're going to be just fine. The doctor said you can leave as soon as you feel you're ready."_

"_But, Mother," Kurama was panicked, "Where is-?!"_

"_Nothing is wrong Shuuichi." Shiori stated firmly. It sounded convincing to her. "Everything is perfectly normal. You just suffered a slight blow to the head along with some stomach aches; most likely from food poisoning."_

_Kurama wanted to argue, but couldn't bring himself to admit that he had lied to her all his human life. He knew what he did, but what could have gone wrong? "No…this is wrong. This is not how things were supposed to be." Kurama tried to straighten things out in his head. Where was the child he was supposed to have? Where was Hiei's child? He gripped his head in his hands, hiding the tears in his eyes. This was not part of the plan! Nothing was right anymore. He didn't know what to do!_

_Shiori wanted to comfort her son so much, but before she could her husband came up behind and pulled her out of the room. Little did she know seeing her beloved son in tears in that lonely hospital room would be the last sight she would see of him as the door glided closed, clicking into place between them. Swiftly, she turned on her heel to face her husband._

"_Kazuya please just let me tell him. He deserves to know!" Shiori cried in a panic. Her husband held her shoulders trying to calm his wife from causing such a commotion in the hospital._

"_Shiori, please calm down. You know this situation is not normal. Try to think what would happen if the truth of the situation would come out." He tried to reason with her._

"_At least he would at least know the truth. I don't want to see my own child in pain like that. And knowing that I helped caused that pain will eat away at me!_

"_You aren't hurting; you're protecting him."_

"_I lied to him!"_

"_Are you willing to put your own son at the risk? This could seriously hurt his reputation."_

"_Enough! I know what I did! And I won't be able to forgive myself!"_

"_Shiori, you will see. Everything will go back to normal."_

_But things only got worse. Now it was as if Shuuichi had disappeared. He visited even less than before. Shiori insisted to take care of the baby herself, and the first few weeks, things were somewhat normal. However, an illness began to take its toll, and she was putting more concern on her grandchild than herself. She was getting weaker. Her husband knew she was doing too much. So taking matters into his own hands, he placed the child, with Shiori's reluctant consent, in the care of some distant family friends. Shiori would still be able to visit, but the child would live with them, thinking the girl would be taken care of. Her husband just wanted to get things back to normal, and knowing that than Shiori would get better._

"I was wrong…I'm sorry my dear…You have every right to be with the one who gave life to you." Shiori's voice was fading. She smiled at the girl though as if nothing was wrong. "Remember that your father does love you, and I just pray one day you will know him as the wonderful and kind person that I know him to be." Then slowly her eyes closed. Her face fell to a serene state. Kamisori tightly to her grandmother's hand as it began to fall away from her cheek. She wanted her grandmother to stay! She had to stay! Unknown tears soon were cascading down her cheeks from shocked red eyes. All the while, the monitor held its long monotone beep. The air became heavy and Kamisori felt herself collapse to her knees. This had to be dream, and she wanted to so badly to wake up. Nothing registered to her after that as her foster family took her and guided her home, away from the hospital, away from her grandmother. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't anything good ever happen?

Shuuichi-kun watched the rest of the family leave. His father left to finish up some work. He had said he'd stay to sign the paper work for his step-mother. The young man leaned against the wall and gave a silent cry. He would miss Shiori too. However, the sound of rapid footsteps jerked him awake again, and when they stopped, he looked up and gasped. There was Shuuichi, his older brother, standing on trembling legs and out of breath. He wanted to run and hug the red head so badly. Shuuichi-kun didn't know what to say, for his brother had always been so close to their mother, though something told him Shuuichi already knew of her passing. The defeated look in those usually vibrant green eyes told him enough. Shuuichi-kun tried to step towards his brother, but Shuuichi just collapsed under the trembling weight of his legs, and he cried. Shuuichi-kun had never seen his brother cry before, he was always so confident.

He didn't know what to say. He dropped to his knees and there in the middle of the hallway, Shuuichi-kun held his brother, letting him cry on his shoulder.

In Kurama's mind however, could only think of one pair of arms he'd rather be in right now.

TBC

* * *

13 pages and over 6,000 words...crap...no wonder it took me so long to type. Also, this was the hardest chapter for me of this story. I could write any scene in this whole story, except one...I still don't know how well it came out...

Thank you all for your reviews. I apologize for the long wait…I really need to learn to sit still in front of a computer. I apologize some of the wording is off, it's 11 pm and I'm tired. This was a hard chapter to write…hopefully the rest will come easier now. Till next time!

Danica Loy


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye and Planning

It was Sunday morning, and the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon

**Angel of Darkness**

Chapter 4: Saying _Goodbye and Planning the Future_

It was Sunday morning, and the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. The rest of the apartment complex was still sound asleep. That is, except one. Kamisori lay on her bed restless, dull rust eyes stared blankly at the bare ceiling. Too many questions and thoughts circled around in her mind to give her the peace to sleep. Torn out sketch pages lay scattered across the floor of her darkened room. All of them bore the same face; long red hair and luminous green eyes. She could not seem to erase the memories of her grandmother's stories, describing her father, what he was like, perfect and kind. Every time she tried to dream, she would hear her grandmother's soft voice and picture what he would look like. She wanted so badly to see her father in person. No…wait, her grandmother said her son gave birth to her, so would that make him her mother, but that was impossible, right? Picking up her abandoned sketchbook, which lay open to a drawing she had done of her grandmother, from the floor, Kamisori hugged it close to her chest. There were so many questions she had that would probably never be answered. Falling back against her pillow, the young girl let loose her tears as she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

A loud sharp knocking on her door awoke Kamisori several hours from a troubled sleep. She grumbled incoherently, ignoring the incessant shouting for her to get up and dressed for the day. Kamisori knew what was going to happen, and she dreaded every moment. Hiding her head beneath her pillow, she prayed she wouldn't have to leave her bed. In just a few hours she would openly have to admit the fact her grandmother was gone and wasn't coming back.

Later that afternoon found young Kamisori in the backseat of the family car. She scowled darkly with her arms folded across her chest as her body slouched in her seat, wrinkling the pretty black dress, which her foster family made her wear, especially for today. The slow ride through the cemetery was quiet and felt like an eternity for the young girl as she sat in the back seat of the black car. A blank look of stubbornness crossed her face. No matter what, no one was getting her to step one foot out of the car. Reality told her something different as she found herself being pulled by the hand of her foster mother, forcibly making her own feet move forward.

The ceremony continued as planned but Kamisori couldn't hear anything. Her blank gaze stayed on the beautifully carved white coffin, covered in lilies and roses, as it was lowered into the 8 foot hole. Inside, Shiori Minamino Hatanaka slept peacefully for always with angels like herself. And Kamisori watched from behind her foster mother, who had pushed the girl behind her, not wanting her to be seen.

Suddenly, her rust eyes brightened and she covered her mouth to stifle a loud gasp at a flash of red beside the coffin just before it was lowered. Holding a huge bouquet of fully bloomed white rose, with still dew drops dripping off the fragile petals, a tall man with flowing red hair approached the coffin and laid the bouquet on top. His face was hidden. Kamisori tried to see from around the wall of people blocking her view of the scene. Her heartbeat was racing. She had to find out who her fa-mother was. She had to meet him! She peered back to try and catch another glimpse when all of sudden he disappeared into the crowd.

Pushing her way through the crowd, Kamisori managed to squeeze through the sea of bodies. Anxious eyes darted every which way hoping to catch one more glimpse of that red hair that had recently haunted her dreams. Frantic, Kamisori was breathless as she gasped in happy relief. She could see the red head walking between the cold headstones and toward the thick brush and forest just beyond the hallowed place.

She started to move. She had to see him, talk to him, and hear his voice at least once! All of a sudden her movements were halted. She turned back to see her foster mother glaring down at her sternly. She kept a tight grip on Kamisori's petite wrist. She pulled the girl back toward her and quietly and harshly berated Kamisori about being polite and respectful. Kamisori rolled her eyes for she knew what her "mother's" words really meant. "Don't draw attention to yourself!" and "Stay hidden, freak!"

Ignoring the woman who Kamisori just happened to live with, she turned away her face of content only to have it fall to sadness again. The red head man had disappeared once again from her sight. Rejected, she lowered her head, her blondish bangs hiding the misty look in her eyes. She allowed her "mother" to pull her back to the crowd, where she would always be invisible and unwanted. This was her life.

That night Kamisori lay on her bed in her darkened room, her face buried once again in her pillow, hugging it close for dear life. She was dreaded tomorrow even more then today. She didn't want to be anywhere except her grandmother's kind embrace. She couldn't stop the tears that soaked into her pillow. In her hand, she clutched the last gift her grandmother had given her. The golden locket rested against the soft sheets, open and she stared at the picture within through her blurred vision. Kamisori memorized those vibrant green eyes, which stared back her, and she could only imagine how soft that red hair actually was.

She didn't want to go to school! She couldn't face Yuichi, her best friend like this! The very weakness she was afraid of showing was cascading down her cheeks. Her tight fists pounded relentlessly into her pillow. Her muffled screams cursed everyone who left her to a lonely fate. She cursed Yuichi, for not taking her away to play without cares and spare her from painful separation. She cursed her grandmother, for taking away the only loving escape from her harsh reality. She cursed her birth parents for abandoning her. She cursed herself for being born. Soon her tears subsided as young Kamisori cried herself to sleep.

Unfortunately, the week went by as usual as any other day. This of course bored Yuichi Urameshi, with his hand under his chin and his elbow resting upon his school desk. He tried hard but his heavy eyelids could barely keep him awake as his eyes watched the clock high on the wall. There was still 1 hour left until lunch time, though it still didn't help considering it was only Wednesday. Suddenly, his sleepy brain perked up as they fell upon Kamisori two rows away. Yuichi couldn't help but notice the far off look in her eyes as they were cast down at the sketch book in her lap. Many times during the class' free study time as the teacher made rounds up and down the aisles between the rows of desks. The conservative young woman constantly tapped Kamisori on the shoulder, to remind her to study or do homework and not fool around.

It was the fifteenth time, Yuichi was counting, when the teacher stopped again in front of Kamisori, arms crossed. Yuichi could tell the lady was on her last nerve. He knew too well for he had received that look dozens of times.

"Ms. Kamisori," The teacher spoke firmly with authoritative soft voice, "I've asked you several times to put that away. Let me have it." She held out her hand, but Kamisori just looked away, closing her sketch book. She couldn't watch someone take away the last thing she had free expression with. However, as the teacher went to take it, Kamisori didn't realize how strong her grip had become on the binding, unwilling to give up her precious treasure. Finally, the lady was able to pry it away. She looked down with a look of pity in her eye. "You may get this back at the end of the day." With that, she turned to walk back to her desk, placing the book in one of the drawers. She completely missed the blank look of abandonment on Kamisori's face, and no one seemed to notice the cogs turning behind warm brown eyes.

The bell rang and all the students hurried out of the classroom. Yuichi kept his head down on his desk, pretending to be asleep, but was watching Kamisori, waiting for her to leave the room too. She moved very slowly like a giant weight was on her shoulders.

Yuichi grinned and stood up as she disappeared through the door. He started to slowly grab his books and bag, making sure all of his stuff was in its place. He moved slowly, just like Kamisori did, as he walked up the aisle. The lady was writing something at her computer, as Yuichi approached the desk. Suddenly he dropped to the ground. On his hands and knees, he started to creep around the desk. Breathing silently, he waited. He couldn't do anything as long as the teacher was sitting so close.

He looked ahead and smiled. One of the windows was wide open. An idea popped into his head. Reaching into his bag, he drew a pencil and threw it. Yuichi was annoyed it didn't go through, instead it made loud clank hitting the sill. It made the teacher look up from her work. "Who's there? Come out." She had to stay on the edge of her seat with prankster second-graders all around her. Yuichi didn't move, only frowned when he realized she wasn't going to move. Just then…

_Will all teachers go to the library for an emergency staff meeting? Thank you _

Yuichi never thought he would be so glad to hear the principal's raspy voice over the intercom. He sighed with relief as he watched the lady leave the room, closing the door, and locking it. With a grin, Yuichi ran around the desk, and started opening the drawers. Less than two minutes later, his smile broadened. There it was; Kamisori's sketch book! Grabbing it, Yuichi went to the open window, grabbed his pencil and slipped out the window. Thankfully the classroom was on the ground floor.

Yuichi ran all over the playground. The sketchbook was clutch close to his chest. It was a special package that had to be delivered, if only he knew where to look. He ran across the basketball courts where the junior high students played. He didn't see the ball flying toward and strike him in the back, making him fall against the pavement. Yuichi groaned as a few aids rushed to help and students gathered around to see what happened. Yuichi shook off the ache in his body. He flinched as he touched his elbows where the deep scratches were. He tried to pull away from the aids, but frozen. Not because of the scratches in his knees, which made him flinch, he looked down in his arms and found them empty. Frantic, he looked around and breathed in relief, seeing the sketchbook lying only a foot away. He went to pick it up, only to find it open. Yuichi looked at the face drawn on the paper, red hair and green eyes. He looked like Uncle Kurama. How does Kamisori know about him? Closing the book, Yuichi turned around only to have his eyes fly open wide in surprise.

"Kami-chan!" Yuichi waved and shouted, excited that he finally found the girl through the crowd. His injury to his elbows and knees were forgotten. Thankfully, the kids in the crowd soon got bored of standing around and went back to their original fun and games.

As the crowds dispersed, and the teaching aids tried to take the boy inside to the infirmary to have his bruises treated, but Yuichi managed to pull himself away and rushed over to his friend, grinning, that is until he saw the worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry Kami-chan, I'm fi-"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kamisori broke through his laughter, frowning, trying hard to hold in her fury and tears. Her small fist agitated as it clenched tightly at her side. "You could've been seriously hurt, you big idiot."

Yuichi just watched his friend, confusion across his face. I had to find you," he started slowly, "to give this back to you." His grin returned as Yuichi held out the book. As soon as Kamisori saw it, all emotion she had been feeling disappeared. Numb fingers reached for the book and she hugged it close to her chest. Looking up again, Kamisori smiled, and softly answered, "Thank you." Yuichi laughed, scratching the back of his head. Never mind what he went through to get it, he was just happy he could get his best friend to smile. She looked pretty when she smiled.

"Oh!" Yuichi's eyebrows suddenly went up. He remembered what he also wanted say. "Do you want to come over this weekend for a picnic with my family?"

Yuichi knew it was odd, and he understood the confused look on Kamisori's face. His parents invited friends that weren't part of his immediate family all the time, so why couldn't he? Besides, remembering the picture in Kamisori's book, he hoped he would get to see Uncle Kurama again.

Seeing the hesitant look on her face, Yuichi clapped his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry; my parents invite friends over all the time. I'm positive they'll like you. Hinata likes you, so the others will too!" He then released his trump card.

"Besides, I just happen to see one of your pictures. And there's a certain red head you might like to meet that might be there…" He ended in a sing-song voice.

Kamisori was nervous; remembering the last time Yuichi invited to go out with him last week, and then left her with her grandmother, but her eyes flew wide open and looked at the boy with surprise and curiosity. Could Yuichi be talking about her father? She didn't know if she could handle the disappointment if it wasn't, but she also didn't know what made her nodded her head in silent agreement. Yuichi hugged his best friend, a little disheartened when she didn't return it. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

It was then the teaching aids came up to the two and took Yuichi's hand. "Come on little boy, we need to fix up those nasty boo-boos okay?" As Yuichi grudgingly allowed himself to be pulled away, he called back over to Kamisori.

"Friday afternoon. We can go to the place together. I promise this time! It won't be like last weekend. Promise!" Yuichi shouted just before he was pulled through the doors of the school.

Kamisori, keeping a tight hold on her precious treasure, watched nervously Yuichi leave. She opened her book and turned to the page where she drew her father. Trembling, her fingers traced the red hair and the green eyes. A smile slowly crept across her lips. She wanted so badly for this dream venture to come true.

"Mom!" Yuichi called out as he leaped over the bottom two steps of the stairs at his home. The hyperactive boy bounded into the kitchen to find his mother busily preparing the table for dinner.

"Yuichi, did you finish your homework?" His mother calm voice stopped the boy. Keiko turned her face up from cutting some fruits and vegetables to see a smug grin on her son's face; his father's grin. He nodded, while he held out his hand toward his mother. She smiled gently and placed two apple slices in his open palm.

"Mom," Yuichi asked while he munched happily on his snack, "We're still going to Temple Genkai this weekend right?" At his mother's nod while she continued her tasks in the kitchen, Yuichi continued, "Is it alright if I invite a friend to play with me and Hinata?"

Keiko turned her face away from her son to think for a moment. Usually nothing normal happened at their extended family gatherings; Yusuke and Kuwabara always takes that time to train, and of course Puu's phoenix form resided on the grounds. What would happen if a normal human there? Keiko sighed. Perhaps Yusuke will know what to do. She just had to rely on him in moments like these. Turning back to Yuichi, she smiled. "I don't see why not, but you better ask your father first?"

"Where is dad?" Yuichi was so anxious, jumping up and down. Keiko motioned toward the backyard, "He went out saying he had some business to see to. He said he'd be back before dinner." Keiko was looking worriedly out the window, but before she could put on a smile for her son. Yuichi was already halfway out the sliding backdoor. Keiko watched her son run down the sidewalk, flashlight in hand, blindly searching for his dad. Now she had two special men to worry about.

"Tell me! Who are you working for?!" Yusuke shouted as he gripped the collar of the demon's black leather trenchcoat. It was an hour until sunset, and the sun already cast its pretty orange and red magic across the cloudy sky. He had searched over the entire city all day. He took the day off from his job in order to do it, and got no where. In other words, Yusuke was pissed off. He was beating down every demon that got in his way, and every time he tried to beat out some answers, but like the rest, this stubborn demon that was straddled underneath him, managed to slip away and throw Yusuke a mile down the street, sending him crashing into the backseat of a parked car.

After gaining feeling back in his back, which was slammed into the parking brake, Yusuke crawled back through the broken windshield, which he crashed through, only to look finding the demon preparing his next powerful attack.

"Dad! Where are you?" The small cry out of nowhere startled both fighters. Yusuke looked over to the source, a young boy standing on the bridge crossing the river. Yusuke's face turned to panic. He recognized the voice, but prayed it wasn't who he thought; however, his eyes weren't lying to him. The demon sniffed and looked wide-eyed at the boy. There was a lot spiritual energy radiating from the kid. He quickly dropped his attack and charged toward straight at Yuichi, this boy must be the one. Yusuke saw this and fired his own shot, "Yuichi! Get down!"

Yuichi jerked his head up just in time to see the demon right in front of him scream in pain as he took the blast straight in the back. The force of the explosion sent the boy flying off the crumbling bridge. Yuichi put his hands up to guard himself. Unknown to him, however, a light blue shield formed around him protecting his body. Yuichi had his eyes closed, and when he opened them he found himself in his father's arms at the river's edge. The destroyed bridge stood in front of them, with debris falling into the water. The demon was no where to be found. Yusuke, still holding his young son in his arms protectively, helped the boy to stand, and kneeled before him. "Yu! What are you doing out here so late? Where is your mother?" Yusuke was worried, but that didn't register to the wide-eyed innocent excitement in Yuichi's eyes and the smile on his face. "That was so much fun Dad! Can we do that again?" Yusuke placed his hands on his son's shoulders, in a vain attempt to calm the boy's wild antics before they got into more trouble. "Can I do that too? Please let me try! See!" Yuichi couldn't be calmed. He turned from his father's arms and positioned his hands, just as he saw his dad do earlier, and shout joyfully, "Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke just stared in shock as a small blue beam of light shimmered and skimmed across the water like a bullet, and making a small dent in the concrete on the other side.

One part of Yusuke was proud of his son, but this also scared him. He had been wondering about Yuichi for awhile. Yuichi always did have a lot of excess energy radiating from him. If he didn't control it soon, he would most definitely be a target for demons. Yusuke wouldn't allow that. "Yuichi," He started low and serious, "I need you to keep this a secret okay? Our secret?" Yuichi didn't understand and just stared at his dad's stretched pinky finger. Yusuke smirked, "In return, I teach you how to do that properly, along with a few more moves. I think you're old enough now." Yuichi mirrored his dad's grin, and they pinky shook to seal their promises. Standing up, Yusuke picked up his son in his arms. "Come on kiddo, mommy's probably already worried sick and dinner's probably cold." Yuichi clapped his hands and hugged his father's neck. Today was so awesome!

But wait, "Dad?" They were almost to the house when Yuichi remembered, "Can I bring a friend to the family picnic at the Temple this weekend?" Yusuke looked hesitant, "I suppose it's alright; as long as your mother is in agreement, okay?" Yuichi nodded happily, but his happiness faded again, "Dad? Is Uncle Kurama going to be there?"

Yusuke didn't how to answer that. That old fox was like Hiei, he came and went wherever and whenever he pleased. "I'm sure he'll try."

"Please make sure he comes!" Yuichi cried urgently, "He needs to be there, my friend is a big fan of him!" Yusuke laughed as they went inside. It must be a girl he thought. The famous Shuuichi Minamino has always been popular with the ladies.

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this recent update, it's a little happier from the last one. Hopefully, it will be get even more happier later on.

Chapter 5 preview: "Uncle Kuwama!" Hinata cried giddily, running toward off in the direction of the familiar fox's scent. Just behind, the other children raced after her, after all they were older, and they had to look after her while their parents were meeting inside the temple.


	5. Chapter 5: First Meetings and Surprises

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 5: First Meetings and Surprises

It's finally Friday, and the afternoon sun shown down brightly watching as the young students tall and small sprint across the schoolyard into the outstretched arms of their waiting parents. Yuichi watched the kids as they left happily down the street, while he waited by the front gate of the school. He impatiently kicked the dirt as he shuffled his feet and adjusted the straps of his backpack on his shoulders.

Suddenly he glanced over to see Kamisori exiting the building. He raced over to her. "What took you so long?" Yuichi huffed, his hands on his hips, with a pretend glare. Kamisori just stared at him with disbelief and curiosity. She glanced over her shoulder, up at the clock hanging high on the front of the school building for all to see. It had only been five minutes since the bell rang. She rolled her eyes back to her friend. It was the tight nervous grip wringing on the strap of her bag that reminded her of what today would bring, "Yuichi, are we going to the party now?"

Kamisori was glad to see Yuichi's normal, silly grin return as his arms relaxed at his side. "You're right! Do you need to get anything from your home first? I think it's on the way to the bus stop."

"No!" Kamisori almost shouted cutting Yuichi off. She didn't know how long she would be allowed to stay, so she packed a few nighttime necessities just in case in her bag. Yuichi's smile widened and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the street at a steady jog.

--

The two kids waited on the bench at the bus stop, short legs dangling over the edge. They talked a little about any thing that popped in their heads, and when something became too uncomfortable for one, the other changed the subject. Yuichi peeked over and saw Kami's sketchbook peeking out of her bag. "Kami-chan, could I see your book again? I promise I'll give it back!"

Though she was hesitant, Kamisori handed her book over to her friend. Yuichi flipped through it slowly, smiling at the amazing work she had done. Then his curiosity peaked when he turned to the page with the man with red hair and green eyes. "Hey, umm…how do you know him?" Yuichi asked, pointing to the picture. Kamisori flushed red, "That's my dad." She murmured. Now Yuichi was curious, "Really?" At Kamisori's nod, he continued with a grin of realization, "that's cool! That means your dad is my Uncle Kurama!" This shocked Kamisori as she turned her disbelieving gaze to her friend.

She then cast a glare at Yuichi, "My father's name is not Kurama!" Her hand gripped the gold locket around her neck, "My father's name is Shuuichi Minamino!" Kamisori shouted. However, her voice was drowned out by the rumbling of the metal rundown public bus rolled to a stop in front of them. Yuichi whipped his head around at the sight and sound of their bus, and quickly pulled Kamisori by the hand as the two boarded, paying the small fee for the ride. As they sat down, bags sitting on their laps, Yuichi's gaze strayed off in space for a moment. Where had he heard that name before? He shook his head to rid himself off subject thoughts.

All during the bumpy trip, the kids argued, shouting though their voices blended and thus made incoherent to curious neighboring passengers. Yuichi reached his hand into his bag and his gripped something inside but kept it hidden. During their rants toward one another, Yuichi glanced out the window from the corner of his eye. Quickly he reached over Kamisori and pulled the cord hanging over the window, signaling the bus to stop. Then as if someone had lit a fire under his seat, Yuichi jumped off the bus.

Kamisori watched in shock as she saw her friend dash away and quickly grabbing her own bag, she followed him. Stepping off the bus, Kamisori stood in amazement at the incredibly long stone stairway leading up the mountain and the little boy who was getting smaller the further up he went, backpack on his shoulders and something swinging in his hand. Still a little pissed off at him, Kamisori gave chase to Yuichi.

-

Meanwhile, the temple was bustling with the padding of feet, especially in the kitchen. Yukina giggled softly as she chopped tomatoes for the salad, while Keiko pulled out the piping hot casserole from the stove.

"Keiko-chan, where is Yusuke-san and Kazuma?" Yukina asked, pausing in her work for only a moment.

"They should be outside setting up the picnic table." Keiko looked up from pouring cold lemonade into glasses towards the clock on the wall. She gave a longing sigh. Yukina saw this and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders, "Don't worry, I'm sure Yuichi will be here soon. He knows the way." Yukina tried to sound uplifting.

Keiko tried to smile back as she picked up the tray of drinks. "I know, but he's my son, I just can't help it. You feel the same way about Hinata don't you?" Yukina smiled warmly as she placed a light blue sippy-cup on Keiko's tray. "Yes, but I know Kazuma will also be around to help keep her safe too. It's always better and happier when a child has two parents, not just one, or worse, none." Keiko nodded in agreement and made her way to where the boys lounged on the front porch of the temple. Keiko stepped up beside Yusuke who leaned against a post. Keiko glared at her husband as her hand swiftly swiped away the cigarette from Yusuke's mouth. Yusuke lightly glared at Keiko's sweet smile before taking one of the offered glasses. Kuwabara, in the meantime, sat across from Yusuke with Hinata in his lap. She giggled as the two played her own invented version paddy-cake.

Just as Keiko knelt down to hand Hinata her special cup; rapid footsteps pounded up the concrete-cracked steps of the temple.

"Dad!"

Everyone turned to see Yuichi running toward them, his arms flailing. Hearing her cousin's voice, Hinata forgot her activity and bolt her head up. She would have sprinted towards the boy if her daddy wasn't holding her securely in his strong arms. The child could only wave enthusiastically with on small hand while the other held her cup up to her mouth.

Yuichi passed by everyone running into his father's arms, out of breath. "Glad you made it kiddo, what's wrong?" Yusuke held his boy in an attempt to help calm him down. "Dad," Yuichi stared up at his father with urgent eyes, "Who is this?" Yuichi thrust the item in his hand toward his father. Keiko, just then, stood and came over to her husband's side to look what their son had showed Yusuke. "Yuichi," Keiko gently chastised the boy, "why did you take that from home?" Yusuke held his son's gaze steady while putting a hand on his wife's shoulder and gave a soft glare, silently telling her he would handle it. Yusuke knew that look in his son's eyes. It was the same look he had whenever he needed someone to believe him. Then he turned his gaze back to the item and his brown eyes softened. It was a photograph. Yusuke smiled nostalgically. It was of the original team just after they came home from the Dark Tournament all those years ago. They had some great memories…and some not so great, but all were unforgettable.

It was then his young son broke through his musings. "Who is that?" Yuichi was pointing at the confident, smiling red head, who stood just behind a diminutive fire demon. Yusuke chuckled in the back of his throat remembering that originally Kurama had his hand Hiei's shoulder, but removed just before the camera flashed. Maybe it was his demon instinct kicking in but Yusuke knew that even though neither would admit it, they cared about each other more than anyone else. They always tried to make the other happy.

"Daddy!" Yuichi broke into his dad's thoughts again with an impatient tone of voice. Yusuke just grinned, "You know who that is Yu-chan. It's your Uncle Kurama."

"That's NOT his name!"

A new voice suddenly rose above the crowd and made everyone jerk up their heads in alert towards the temple entrance, the source of the voice. However, there was no one there. Suddenly in a blur, Yuichi was tackled from his father's arms and Keiko gasped in fright watching Yuichi and another child rolling on the grass, each one using their strength to pin the other. "Yes it is!" "No it's not you're lying!" Arms flailed and legs kicked wildly as the two children wrestled on the ground.

Yukina chose that moment to appear in the doorway upon hearing the commotion, only to have Hinata thrust into her arms. Kazuma went to join Yusuke to break up the fighting pair. Yusuke caught his boy by his flailing wrists and pulled Yuichi against him. Yuichi immediately calmed down, head bowed, guessing he was in trouble for fighting. Kazuma, on the other hand, had a little more difficulty as he pulled the other by the scruff of the collar. Arms and legs were still kicking wildly. "Put me down you big oaf!" She shouted angrily.

"Hey now little girl," Kazuma chastised setting the girl down but not letting go of her collar. With some trouble she was finally able to pull free and turned to face the group, rust colored eyes glaring darkly, her small, lithe body tense. Everyone gasped in shock. Except for the blondish highlights surrounding her short spiked black hair, four pairs of stunned eyes stared at a chibi-version of their favorite anti-social fire demon.

"Who are you?" Yusuke took the brave first step, only to freeze as the child cut him off.

"My father's name is not Kurama!"

Now Yusuke was curious, stepping forward cautiously to the girl, who only tensed up even more, preparing to run in a heartbeat. He held up the photograph, "You said this is you dad, right?" He pointed to the image of Kurama, and the girl nodded fiercely. Yusuke had a hunch, "…and what is his name?"

"My father's name is Shuuichi Minamino!" The girl shouted fiercely. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. If it was possible, the four gazes widened even more. Silence fell over the group, when suddenly,

"Did I hear my name? Am I that late for the party?"

Once more, everyone looked up and there was Kurama, long red hair swept gently in the breeze down past his hips. Though he didn't look any older, thanks to his demon blood; his green eyes had lost their usual charming sparkle.

"Kurama-san," Yukina was the first to speak in her own soft, gentle voice, "No you're never late."

--

Time seemed to slow down as the girl saw the reflections in everyone eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his footsteps closer. Taking a deep breath, Kamisori turned on her heel. Both were no more than 10 feet away as both were frozen in their steps. Blurred rusty red stared shocked and confused emerald green.

"Kurama, she seems to know your human name," Yusuke called out, "Do you know who she is?"

Kurama broke his gaze to look to his friend, but couldn't answer. In the next few moments he found himself walking toward the girl and fell to his knees. Unshed tears began to cloud emerald eyes. She looked like the splitting image of Hiei. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek and watched as she leaned into his warmth. Wait!

_This was impossible_, Kurama thought. He lost his gift to Hiei years ago. His mother told him herself.

Kamisori continued to nuzzle against the red head's hand as she almost smiled. Suddenly, she gasped feeling the warmth pull away. Quickly, she grasped his hand in both of hers and held on tight. She didn't want to lose this person too!

Kurama smiled formally, though hiding a shiver that ran through his spine as the girl held his hand. "What's your name, child?"

"Kamisori," the girl whispered as she watched emerald eyes suddenly cloud again, but continued, "My grandmother named me, saying my mother had picked it out."

Kurama remembered visiting his mother a few times for tea talking about miscellaneous things. He spent several weeks thinking up many names for his gift. He and Shiori thought 'Valerie' was beautiful, but instead Kurama thought a demon name seemed more appropriate.

Just then, something caught Kurama's eye. "What is this?" He pointed to the gold locket around Kamisori's neck. The girl grasped it. "My grandmother gave it to me. She said it belonged to my mother."

"May I see it?"

Hesitantly, Kamisori removed the necklace and laid it the red head's hand. Kurama's heart nearly skipped a beat. He used to have one like it. Hiei had given it to him. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was the last time he saw Hiei. Unfortunately, Kurama had lost Hiei's gift, ironically on the same day he lost his own gift.

Kamisori watched the alluring emerald gaze become lost. She took his hand again and touched the locket. Clicking the latch, she opened it to reveal the red head's picture. Kurama gasped. This was his locket! A single tear was about to fall from his eye, just then a small hand wiped it away. Kurama looked up to meet familiar, alluring red eyes. He then smiled beautifully while his hand took hers and together they clicked a small latch.

The picture of Kurama flipped up to reveal the black haired, red eyed-Hiei. But that's not all. Kurama reached in and pulled out a small blood red gem, sparkling brighter than crystal. He looked back at Kamisori, his smile remained. "You're just as I dreamed you'd be." He reached over her shoulders and tied the gem necklace around her neck. "He would want you to have it." Kamisori looked at him curiously, "Who?" Kurama smiled and cupped her cheek, "Your father."

Hearing this, Kamisori couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around Kurama, hugging him tight. Tears that were welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let fall, came streaming down her face as he hugged her back. She buried her face in his soft red hair, memorizing his scent.

"Kurama?" Keiko spoke up first from behind Yusuke as she picked up her son, hugging him close, "Do you know who she is?"

Looking past Kamisori's shoulder, emerald eyes glistened as he smiled at his friends. Yusuke gave a tiny smile. It was good to see that old look again on the pretty fox.

"She's my daughter."

Kurama said quietly, but the reaction was louder as everyone gasped.

"Kurama! You sly dog. I didn't know you were married or anything!" Kazuma complained, "Why am I always the last to know these things?"

Neither Kamisori nor Kurama moved as Kurama answered softly, "I'm not, technically."

Yusuke glared over at Kuwabara. "Idiot," He mumbled, "No one knew about this, right Kurama?" The red head nodded, tucking his face into the soft black hair. Yusuke crossed his arms, now he was going to get some answers. "Let me guess then, the father is Hiei right?" Kurama couldn't nod, couldn't look up, he only held the little girl tighter.

"Grandma Shiori told me…" A small voice whispered in Kurama's ear. Kamisori still didn't want to be reminded that her grandmother was no longer here, but her own mother should at least know what truly happened. "She said it was you who gave birth to me."

Kurama eyes flew wide with a gasp and pulled away from their embrace, though his trembling hands still clung to Kamisori's shoulders. "Shiori? My mother? She knew of you?" Kamisori just hung her head and gave a short nod and continued, "She was the one who found you…she called the hospital. Kurama was in disbelieving shock, "why would my mother lie to me?"

"She wanted to protect you."

"Kurama! How the hell did you become pregnant?! I thought you were a guy!" Kuwabara shouted in utter confusion. Taking a deep breath, Kurama knew there was no more running from the truth anymore. "I am all male, Kuwabara-kun, I assure you all of that, but yes, I also allowed myself to become pregnant. No one knew, it was supposed to be a secret until after the baby was born…" Kamisori saw her father's hesitation and hugged him tightly again, for by now tears began to fall freely from his eyes, remembering…

--

_It had been a year since he last saw Hiei. Kurama sat at the desk in his room. Thankfully, he was able to convince his mother to take his stepfather and stepbrother to the theatre and dinner tonight. Kurama needed them out of the house, but still was sure his mother would be happy and safe. Kurama wanted the house to be empty so there was nothing to disturb him. He took a box from the top ledge of his bookshelf, and from it took a small vial. _

_Kurama worried, especially tonight, because the 2__nd__ Makai tournament was coming to a conclusion. Even though Kurama hadn't returned to the Makai since the first Tournament, didn't mean he didn't still have ways of getting news from there. One day he did hope to return, but not now. He had too many responsibilities here in Ningenkai, too many people he couldn't leave behind so suddenly. _

_Looking at the vial again, Kurama wished with all his heart Hiei would come tonight. He wanted to make at least one secret Hiei held come true. Taking a deep breath, summoning his courage, Kurama emptied the contents. He nearly gagged as the horrible slime slunk down his throat and hit his stomach like a powerful kick. At first, nothing happened, suddenly his vision started to blur and his body felt weak, trembling, threatening to collapse under his weight. Luckily, he made it to his bed and sat down; however, his head was so lightheaded and drowsy. He collapsed, falling to a sound sleep._

_Meanwhile, not but a few miles away, Hiei may have lost the Makai Tournament but he didn't care about that right now. His status in Makai was growing. Thanks to Lord Mukuro, he already possessed a fair amount of followers for a small army; many of them were respected warriors. But none of that mattered right now._

_Hiei flitted through the shadows of night that had once again fallen over Ningenkai. His heart was racing even faster than his feet were moving. However, he hid the evidence of a faded blush on his cheeks as he landed on the familiar branch. The leaves rustled in the brisk wind as it whistled over the rooftops. Crimson gems stared through the window. There lying peacefully on the bed, his fox slept. His silky hair spilled across sheets around his head like a puddle of blood. The breeze outside shifted slightly and pushed the window open a crack. Silently, so to not disturb the sleeping beauty, Hiei stepped into the room, mindful that his footsteps did not creak on the carpeted floor. He sat down lightly on the bed. He lovingly caressed the soft red locks between callous fingers. Hiei breathed and leaned in to kiss Kurama._

_Upon hearing his fox's sweet moan, Hiei pulled away to see vibrant green eyes sparkling up at him; although, they seemed clouded, and different. "Hiei…" Kurama said languidly, his voice thick and slow, "I knew you'd come back…"_

"_Are you feeling alright, fox?" Hiei wondered for he had never seen his fox looking so tired, but at same time, he looked like a beautiful angel resting on white clouds, almost too pure to be touched, especially by him, a forbidden child._

"_Stay with me…Hiei" Kurama whispered with a lazy smile._

"_I am with you Fox." Hiei answered plainly._

"_Please, you said you wanted a family, one with whom you could know love and safety and happiness…" Hiei was shocked. A year later and Kurama still remembered Hiei's confession. The one thing he truly wanted to know about. The one thing he was denied as a child, __**"I want to know the love and protection of a family**__**."**__ He looked at Kurama again. He couldn't take his gaze from the alluring emerald eyes and beautiful smile. Hiei couldn't resist anymore. Standing up, Hiei removed his cloak and cast it aside. With his gaze still on his fox, he lowered himself onto the bed, trapping his lover beneath him and kissed Kurama with all the passion he possessed. And every time Kurama kisses back, Hiei's heart soared like a phoenix drowning in its own flames._

_--_

_Hiei awoke first as usual before the Ningenkai sun. He sat up and looked over at the still slumbering red head next to him. Hiei felt so lucky to have his fox, not only as his friend and lover but now as his mate. Hiei smiled as his hand lightly brushed through soft disheveled red hair. He soon revealed his mark on the smooth creamy skin just between Kurama's shoulder and neck. Hiei was about to lean into kiss his new mate awake, however, a rustling from outside threw Hiei swiftly and silently to his feet and went to the window. A glowing sphere hovered in front of him, a message ball. He was needed in Makai now. He had a plan and he needed everything to be perfect._

_Adjusting his clothes, he went back to his slumbering fox. He took Kurama's hand in his own, and with a lasting kiss own the fox's lips, Hiei flitted off into the shadows. 'I promise, fox, one day, we won't have to choose. We will be together.'_

_--_

"When I awoke, the room was empty. There was nothing to prove it wasn't just a dream except the gold locket Hiei had left in my hand. I waited for him to return again, but he never did. The only other proof that he had truly been there is this," Kurama pushed back his hair revealing the mark on his neck; Hiei's mark, "that and of course the precious gift of life sitting my lap now."

By this time, everyone had moved inside the temple gathering space, sitting in a circle. Yukina came from putting Hinata down for her nap and sat next to her husband. Yuichi sat in between his mother and father; his back turned, playing quietly with his race car, of which his mother took away the remote because it was too loud. Kamisori just sat contently in her father's embrace, her head resting against his chest. She sighed as long slender fingers caressed through her hair.

"Six months previously, I had secretly made a trip to Makai to find an herb that allows a male demon to become impregnated. I planned to stay here in Ningenkai, to make sure everything and my mother were taken care of, and then I would go to Makai and have the baby."

Everyone was worried about their fox friend, though Kuwabara was just in a slight shock over hearing about Hiei and Kurama's jump in their relationship. Yusuke was even more curious. "So Hiei hasn't been back since?" Kurama shook his head sadly. "Why didn't you just go to Makai to talk to him?" There was silence as Kurama averted his eyes, hesitant to speak. "When I was told by my mother that there was no baby, I didn't know what to do. I lost myself. I couldn't think of anything else." Kamisori looked up to see tears rolling down her father's face. Her hand touched his cheek and wiped away the tears. Kurama leaned into her touch. It felt so warm, as if Hiei had come back to him.

"Kurama-san?" Yukina was now a little curious, "That necklace you gave to Ms. Kamisori, and it just reminds me of the tear gems made by Koorimes." Yusuke nearly choked on his drink. Yukina continued, though slightly oblivious, "Be careful because it could cause her to be target for greedy humans." Kurama gave an assured smiled, "Don't worry Yukina; now that I've found her, I'm not letting her go for anything." Silently letting Kamisori his words were true, Kurama hugged her a little closer. "Besides, it was the gift Hiei had left in my hand that night just before he left."

"Okay, come on everyone!" Keiko stood and clapped her hands together to break the awkward silence that had fallen. "It's time to eat, and I'm sure everybody is hungry." Yuichi was the next to jump up enthusiastically, "We can eat now, right?!" Yukina timidly hushed the boy to be quiet, for Hinata was asleep in the next room. Soon all were chatting freely outside around the picnic table, filled with a variety of hot meals, like slightly burnt hot dogs and fried chicken.

Afterwards, the day soon found Yusuke and Kuwabara sparing though not as roughly as usual because Yuichi kept running in to try to either tackle his dad or uncle. Even Kurama worried a little. There was so much spirit energy flooding from the boy, he could very well act as a beacon for roaming demons that could be hiding nearby. Kamisori however had managed to crawl back on to her father's lap and sat contently drinking her soda and watching the three boys clowning around.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke called out, "Come and let's see if fox boy still has some fight!"

"Don't tempt me Yusuke." Kurama replied as he smiled, his eyes quickly flashed gold.

Kamisori turned her head upward with curious innocence, "Papa, why do they call you Kurama? Grandma always called you Shuuichi." Kurama hesitated a moment. This girl had grown up ignorant of demons and the existence of the Makai, or much less that that she was one herself. However, Kurama just smiled and he picked Kamisori up and set her on her feet. "I suppose you should know who you are my dear. I am Shuuichi, but I am also a demon, a spirit fox named Youko Kurama."

"You're a demon?" Kurama nodded.

"Am I a demon?" He nodded again.

"Show me!" Kamisori's rust eyes widened and her face glowed with admiration and anxious excitement. Kurama chuckled as he stood up and walked casually toward the other boys, but not before taking a single rose from the centerpiece on the table. The wind suddenly shifted, and with a flick of his wrist a thorn whip swung across the yard, cleverly missing Yuichi, but knocked Yusuke and Kazuma off their feet.

There in the yard stood a tall being with long silver hair swaying in the breeze, soft, sensitive ears twitched beneath the thick hair. A long silver tail also shifted with the breeze. A silver tunic adorned his like god-like figure.

"Geez, fox boy, I meant just to test your skills, not to fully transform, especially in front of the kids!" Yusuke sat up rubbing the bump on his head where it hit the ground. "Yusuke-san, I'm sure Kurama-san was only showing off for his daughter. It's natural for demon parents to show off their strength to their children. It shows their young that they are protected." Yukina responded as she and Keiko started to clear away the dirty plates. Hearing this, Kurama's fox ears flattened against his head with embarrassment.

Yuichi just stared, excitement glowing on his face. Kamisori just stared in shock, unbelieving that this was still her father. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. When she looked up again, she saw the tall silver kitsune kneeling in fronting, sharp golden eyes boring into her own eyes, waiting for her acceptance. Tentatively, she touched one of his ears, and laughed a little hearing the low hum escape his lips. Kamisori smiled and jumped into her father's arms. "You're beautiful, papa…" She whispered into his ear.

"Dad!" Yuichi ran to his father, as Yusuke stood brushing himself. "Can you transform like that too?" Yusuke could see the excitement making the boy's energy level spike. Though like Kurama, he also hesitated, there was too much energy already, and with all the demon attacks this past week, it's a wonder no demons have attacked yet. He knelt down to his son's eye level, "Yes, I can do something like that, but maybe one day when you're older, okay, promise?" Yuichi pouted, but he wanted to trust his dad and hugged his father.

The gang stood on the cliff overlooking the shoreline just as the sun began to touch the ocean horizon. However, the romantic setting was not what the team was looking at for their backs were turned away. They gathered around a small memorial shrine. Flowers and mementoes were placed all around. Master Genkai had finally passed on peacefully five years ago, just a few weeks after Hinata was born. The master had left the temple to Yukina to take care of, though the rest of the gang helps out every weekend in maintaining the grounds.

As the gang paid their respects to their teacher and friend, Yuichi was growing increasing bored by the second, and slipped from his father's side and scooted over to Kamisori where she stood hand in hand with her once again red head father. The boy pulled lightly at the girl's free hand, whispering, "Come on! Let's go play!"

Though she really didn't want to be at a memorial service again, but she gripped her father's hand. She didn't want to leave her father's side. Suddenly, the squeeze on her hand was returned, and she looked up to see her father's emerald eyes smiling at her. "It's okay," Kurama whispered. He figured after losing Shiori, a memorial was the last place Kamisori would want to be. Children should never have to experience the tragedies of life at such an innocent age. "Go and have fun, just stay where we can see you, okay?" Kurama leaned close and kissed her forehead. For probably the fiftieth time that day, Kamisori hugged her father, before running off to play in the woods close by.

--

The two kids played amongst the thick trees, unknowing of the dark being watching them in the shadows. Eyes were twinkling in the dark, there was so much energy coming from them. The young kids laughed without care. Kamisori giggled, peeking out from behind a tall tree trunk to see Yuichi with his eyes closed and arms outstretched. He was "it". Suddenly, she gasped as she something jump from the shadows and grab Yuichi. Her fist clenched tightly. Unknown to her, smoke and embers started to crackle from her fingertips. She had to get her best friend. She raced after the stranger and tackled one causing him to drop. Yuichi fell to the ground hitting his head. Kamisori ran to him, holding the boy's head in her lap, praying he was alright. Seeing now, three dark strangers approaching them, Kamisori cried out as loud as she could, "PAPA!" Hopefully, her father would hear her. Unfortunately, she didn't found out as another demon behind her struck her unconscious.

All of sudden, a spiritual blast like from that of a canon made the mysterious demons flinch, unprepared for such a powerful attack. Quickly they grabbed the two kids and disappeared back into the shadows.

TBC

WHEW! ….drops dead 11 pages! Okay it's not as bad as chapter 3 with 13 pages, but still! I never expected this chapter to be that long, but I just had to add a little bit of HieixKurama somewhere I just didn't know where. Also, I know you all were probably expecting a lemon in that flashback but for some reason. I just couldn't write it. Don't ask… If you want to view a HieixKurama lemon, go to my other story "Falling and Forgiveness".

Anyway, as usual here's preview for the next chapter. I think I'm almost done! Two maybe three more chapters…

Preview:

"My lord, we have found two beings that have immense spiritual energy, though they are only children. They seem to be very powerful." "Finally, Kaijin!" "Watch both of them and wait for my signal to bring them to the room." "Yes, my Lord." The Fire demon lord flitted away quickly for at that moment his heart fluttered. He caught the scent of his mate getting closer…No matter what, his plan was going to be fulfilled, and nothing and nobody was going to stop him!

Yep! I leave you with few names, until later. I'm bad at names anyway. If you remember from the first chapter Kaijin has made a brief appearance before.

Danica Loy signing off…


	6. Chapter 6: Ceremony and Crash

**Angel of Darkness**

**Chapter 6:** _Ceremony and Crash_

_--_

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
_

_Kurama journeyed through the dense and vast forests of the Makai. It had only been a month since the first Makai tournament had ended and already things seemed to return to normal, as normal as things got among demons. Though he had promised himself he wouldn't return to Makai until his human life had ended, Kurama couldn't suppress his demon instincts very long, and every so often the fox let himself wander into the deepest, untraceable parts of the Makai forest, where he once lived and played as a young kit. This time, however, the journey was not for pleasure. Kurama searched for a friend's help. Ever since his last meeting with Hiei a week ago in his bedroom, Kurama wanted so much to fulfill Hiei's every desire and dream. In Ningenkai, society would not accept Kurama's plan, but here demons did not care who their mate was, male or female, whoever was strongest and most beautiful. Kurama just hoped she could help him._

_Deeper and deeper Kurama stepped into the dark forest where no light shown down from the two red Makai suns, and yet the tree trunks seemed to light his path, glowing with an ethereal light. Finally Kurama stopped at a small clearing. He stood on the edge of the secluded lake which glowed just like the trees. The water was as clear as crystal._

_Making sure no one had followed him; Kurama met the eyes of his perfect reflection in the water's still surface. "It's been a long time." A slow, sultry voice arose from the air around him. It made Kurama smile and look up, but saw no one. _

"_I thought you had forgotten me, Youko Kurama."_

_There in the center of the lake, sitting on top relaxing and brushing through her long silken white hair, staring down at her reflection. Her feathered wings surrounded her body. Kurama smiled and bowed his head._

"_It's good to see you old friend. I'm glad to see you well, Aurora."_

_So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_The girl giggled, "An immortal like me like me does not know time, and therefore we do not change. You, however, Youko have changed so much I almost didn't recognize you. You were so confident and arrogant, something has tamed you."_

"_I have been living in Ningenkai as a human." Kurama reasoned, but Aurora simply shook her head, snow white strands waving back and forth, laughing softly, "No, someone has finally tamed that wild fox who once claimed no one could tame."_

_With a faint blush crossing the bridge of his nose, Kurama took a breath. "Aurora, I have a favor to ask of you. As a celestial goddess not bound to the laws of the three worlds, please let my bond to the fire demon, Hiei be accepted. I know you have this power Aurora. I love Hiei. I want to be by his side in every way."_

_Aurora just giggled as her fingers skimmed daintily across the water's surface creating smooth ripples. Small figurines of beings from Kurama's past formed on top of the water. Aurora laughed as she watched them play out the all adventures they endured in Kurama's memory._

_Her gazed heartened a little, "My power cannot work so easily, when a love is one sided." "It's not, I know it!" Kurama blurt out. Aurora's gaze softened as she stood. She could plainly see the sincerity and truth in Kurama's voice. Not even touching the water, the celestial being walked towards red haired fox. Crystalline clear eyes met emerald green, and she saw all she needed. She kissed his cheek. "Kurama, it will take some time, but I want to observe more to see if both of your hearts are true and passionate for each other, only then will I give my blessing."_

_Kurama released the breath he had been holding and nodded knowing no celestial ever made any decision quickly, "Thank you, my friend." _

_As life goes by  
Romantic dreams will start  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

Hearing his daughter's shout, Kurama could think of nothing else but running after her. All of sudden, he froze as Yusuke's spirit gun nearly grazed him across the shoulder. The blast cut through the forest. It scared away the demons. "Yusuke, why did you do that?" Kurama shouted, turning his glare to his friend. But his gaze fell when he saw the same murderous look within brown eyes. It was a warning shot to the demons. Yusuke was just as upset and worried for his own son's safety. Then acting as their leader as he once was, Yusuke turned on his heel to Kazuma, and commanded, "Kuwabara, Kurama and I are going after the demons. You protect the girls and go back to temple. Keep them safe from there." With that, Yusuke turned back; nodding at Kurama, the two darted through the trees, following the scents of the demons as well as their children. The only thing keeping the fathers sane was knowing that the kids' energy signals were still strong.

Kuwabara urgently ushered the girls to run back to the temple. Halfway there, Yukina gasped aloud. Her own daughter was there, all alone. Her speed increased and she disappeared from the others view. Kuwabara was dumbfounded at this. His wife was nearly as fast as Hiei!

Exiting the forest and into the clearing around the temple, Yukina had to suppress a cry as a few more demons surrounded the temple and were closing in. Just then, the Ice Maiden's energy flared. Her eyes darkened and the ground around her became cold. The demons shivered and turned on her and attacked. But before they reached her, multiple subzero wave blasts hit their bodies and instantly they fell to the ground, frozen solid. However it didn't stop when suddenly the now demon ice statues soon exploded from the inside. Kazuma sliced through a demon coming from behind Yukina as she calmed down her energy, and Keiko ran passed them both into the temple to check on Hinata. Yukina soon followed, while Kazuma stayed outside nearby in case anymore demons decided to try attacking.

--

Rust colored eyes fluttered as she felt her body cringe. A cold chill brushed through her thick hair, like cold fingers. but it was soothing. Kamisori hummed contently, ignoring the pain in her head from the blow she received earlier. Her small body snuggled into the soft blanket that covered her. She blinked a few times as her vision began to clear. Sleeping soundly next to her, Yuichi lay cuddled under the same large blanket. Kamisori sighed with relief that her friend was safe. Not moving from the blanket's warmth, her eyes looked around, the two lay in a huge bed of soft black silk. They lay in a small traditional Japanese-style room, and from the window leading to the front yard, it looked to be a temple shrine, just like Temple Genkai. Kamisori glanced upwards expecting to find her father with her head in his lap, and him combing his fingers through her hair. But, her father's fingers weren't cold. The young girl's eyes widened with amazement. Eyes closed, a beautiful young woman was singing a soft tune. Furry golden fox ears peaked from beneath thick chestnut brown hair. _"She's very pretty…"_ Kamisori thought as her vision soon clouded. The song the woman sung flooded through her ears, and within only a few minutes, Kamisori was lulled back to sleep.

--

With weapons ready, Kurama and Yusuke sprinted easily through the forest, following the demons' path. Along the way, they mercilessly cut down every demon that tried to detain them. For hours, they even ran through the city. Kurama was tired of this game of cat and mouse, although he was tempted to transform to Youko, but he couldn't risk it with so many humans around.

After a few hours, and the sun had long since set, they found themselves deep within another dense forest far on the other side of the city, and nearby was a temple, though legend told that it had been abandoned for years. Stories told of it being haunted along with the surrounding dark forest. Kurama cast his whip bringing down another demon hiding in the shadows of the canopy, while Yusuke ruthlessly pounded another into the ground with his own fists. "Kurama," Yusuke called out, "We're getting no where together; we need to split up."

Kurama nodded, though wasn't sure. All he wanted to do was get the children to safety; not fight a war. Just then, he not only sensed Kamisori's presence close by, but also another familiar presence from the opposite direction. It had been so long. Was Kurama ready to face his mate again? "Yusuke, I'm going on ahead to get the children, then we'll meet back at the temple. Be careful!" With a nod from Yusuke, Kurama catapulted the being at the end of his whip several miles into the air and away from them. He then sprinted with a determined drive towards the temple. No one was stopping him!

As soon as Yusuke saw Kurama disappear, a black stream of energy, angry sparks of lightning spiked all around, shot toward Yusuke like a runaway locomotive. The former detective barely dodged it; however the shockwaves were strong enough to send him crashing through two more tree trunks. Shaking off the slight concussion, Yusuke put the pieces together and realized the angry blur was Hiei. Well this explained one question of where Hiei was, but now several new questions surfaced.

"Damn it Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as he narrowly countered Hiei's rapid fiery punches. As usual Hiei was relentless. "Why are you siding with the demons? You're supposed to be our friend!" Yusuke knew trying to talk with Hiei while fighting was impossible, but still he had questions that needed to be answered, but Hiei's onslaught of attacks was getting him no where. "Cool it Hiei! You're destroying innocent lives; an innocent world!" Yusuke grabbed Hiei's ankle stopping it in mid-swing and threw the irate fire demon high into the air.

"I don't care!" Hiei raged, his eyes burning, "I'm combining these two worlds, and there's nothing you, detective, can do to stop me!" He growled as Yusuke's kicked him in the stomach, punching the fire demon down hard enough to leave a crater-like impression in the dirt. "And what about Kurama," Yusuke played his trump glaring darkly down at Hiei. He knew Kurama's feelings were important to Hiei, "How would he feel finding _you_ destroying the world _and_ the people he loves?"

Hiei stood, regaining his balance, breathing heavily. He watched his opponent carefully for Yusuke's next move, but at Kurama's name, his body flinched ever so slightly. His red eyes were glowing like molten lava. In a blink, he had Yusuke fisted by the collar, "Where is he?!"

Yusuke stood his ground firmly, his eyes steeled. "Why should I tell you anything? You would just try and kill him! After all," Yusuke gave a tiny smirk, "He is going to derail your plan even as we speak!"

_  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
_

Suddenly, Hiei's head jerked up and he sniffed the air. His normally cold heart jumped into his throat. With a burst of strength, Hiei threw Yusuke aside and the detective skidded across the ground. Holding his head, he winced slightly with pain as brown eyes watched Hiei flit away in Kurama's direction. 'I sure hope this works. Those two lovebirds need to have a talk.'

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, another shadow flitted through the trees, undoubtedly to protect their "lord". Yusuke scrambled to his feet and chased after the demon. He tackled the stranger, but the demon, like all others, was slippery like a snake and slipped from Yusuke's grasp. 'Looks like I've got a challenge here. Be careful, Kurama, and good luck.'

Kurama stood, staring up at the enormous and dark temple. It seemed so serene and quiet under the calm moonlight. However, to one possessing heightened senses could see the place was corrupted with a powerful energy and was flooded with demons. Not wanting to fight, Kurama suppressed his energy so he wouldn't be detected. Suddenly, he felt the familiar energy rapidly gaining distance. He was getting closer, and Kurama's heart flinched. Thinking quickly, he knelt down and his hand touched a nearby root. He fed his energy, and numerous thick trees came together creating a wall between him and Hiei. However, that was not going to stop the fire demon, as the tree wall started to erupt into flames. Charcoal bark began to fall to the ground in lifeless clumps. Seeing this, Kurama willed the neighboring thick vines to wrap themselves around Hiei's legs and arms tightly. The fox could sense Hiei's struggle as the fire demon thrashed about against the bonds. The vines lifted Hiei high into the forest canopy. Hopefully, this would buy him enough time to get the kids and get away. "Kurama!" The red head visibly flinched and reluctantly turned away from Hiei's angry shout. "I'm sorry, Hiei." He whispered, disappearing into the shrine. Hiei's cries still echoed through his mind.

"Kurama!"

_And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you_

--

She didn't know how many hours had passed, but as she began to open her eyes again, it was already dark outside. The woman from before was gone, but Kamisori bolted up her rest. Yuichi was not next her like before. Frantically, she looked around. Just then, she heard the shuffling of feet and shouting. That was Yuichi's voice among the garbled strangers' gruff voices! Kamisori threw herself from the bed, and raced into the hall, where she found two strange guys forcibly dragging a struggling Yuichi down the long hall. The strangers didn't even look human. Both of them had long horns on top of their head, and long pointed tails swished behind them.

Her eyes were glowing and her fists clenched. Just as she was about to chase after them, hands caught her wrists. "Calm down young one. It's dangerous to wander." The soft, sultry voice that had sung her to sleep now spoke with urgent warning. "Who are you?!" Kamisori struggled. Even though the woman's hold seemed gentle; she possessed inhuman strength. "Let go of my friend! He didn't do anything to you!"

"He didn't have to do anything…" The woman hugged the girl close as she stroked thick black hair, "It's who he is, but you; however, were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But don't worry, when the ceremony is over. You will be free to go to return to a much better home."

Kamisori continued to try to pull away, "I already found a better home. I don't want anymore changes!" Kamisori still had yet to thank Yuichi for helping her find a much different and better life. She wanted to cry right now. She didn't want to be in anyone's arms except her father's.

After a few minutes, Kamisori stopped her struggle and relaxed looking up at the woman and looked into her pretty green eyes (though they weren't as pretty as her father's). "Can I at least watch the ceremony?" Hopefully, if she said yes, Kamisori could create distraction, and she could get Yuichi away before he got hurt.

Kaijin was about to flatly refuse the girl. No one was allowed in the room except certain demons who gained special permission from Lord Hiei. However, she choked back a gasp, looking upon the girl's face. She looked nearly identical to Lord Hiei. She had the same red jeweled eyes that burned through her very soul that he so often possessed, an ability in which Kaijin could never deny her lord of anything. "Very well," she sighed, "Just stay behind me, and stay quiet."

The two girls stepped into a dark where they followed after the two demons that dragged Yuichi away. Kamisori could not see anything except for a bright glow from the center of the room. On the ground, many intricate symbols were painted on the floor inside a giant circle, and around the outside one of the demons placed several white stones around the edge of the circle. Kamisori's body trembled with worry from behind Kaijin as she watched the other demon carry a sleeping Yuichi in his arms. He set the boy in the middle of the circle and as he left the circle, the last stone was set into place. A barrier of intense dark energy rose up from the circle.

Kamisori wanted, so desperately to help her friend, but couldn't move as Kaijin held her firmly by her shoulders. Her soothing voice whispered like the morning breeze in the girl's ear. "It's too dangerous over there. Stay here, where you are safe."

Kamisori's heart calmed only for a moment but lurched painfully once more as she jerked up her head. Yuichi awoke, screaming in agony, as the energy began to pulse and crackle like lightning, and soon a transparent vision of young white-robed sorceress began to appear in Yuichi's place.

Suddenly, the doors slammed wide open and a long vine whip lashed at the surrounding demons. Kaijin, with Kamisori, slipped further into the shadows. She was not as strong as the other demon warriors in her lord's army, and the intruder felt extremely powerful, nearly equaling that of Lord Hiei.

Kurama attacked the two demons as they tried to block his attempts at reaching the boy. Finally, decapitating them both with one final swing of his thorn whip, Kurama hurried over to the glowing circle. Analyzing it quickly, he realized the stones were actually a barrier keeping any and all demons out. Kurama removed one of the stones and cast it aside. This broke the barrier and the vision of the sorceress faded away. Yuichi collapsed to the floor exhausted. The fox hurried over to the boy. He was barely breathing. Kurama knew he had to get the boy to Yukina, so she could heal the child, but first, Kurama had one more task; to find his own daughter.

"_I have to save her! I can't lose her again. She was my gift to Hiei. I made a promise to make Hiei happy and to give him a good and happy life, no matter what it takes! I want to be at Hiei's side forever!"_

_So close_

Meanwhile; outside, the forest battled its own enemy.

"Kurama!"

Hiei still thrashed, his rage was growing while at the same time his flames were growing bigger. They threatened to burn the forest around him. Feeling the vines begin to lose their strength, Hiei used his fire to propel his body upward high above the canopy. Finally free, Hiei withdrew his sword and jumped to a position just above where he sensed the whiff of the fox's energy.

Kurama stood up and moved Yuichi outside of the circle. A few seeds fell from his long hair and scattered around the boy and began to take root. The Makai equivalent to Venus flytrap blossoms would protect Yuichi from anyone who posed a threat to him. Kurama took a breath, but just as he turned on heel to the door which he came through, a sudden crash through the ceiling made Kurama freeze. The being that now stood before him looked ready to kill, with a sharp sword gleaming in the moon's rays which he stood in.

"_I have to stop him! No one can ruin my plan, not even my fox. This is my gift, and I won't see it wasted. I made a promise to you, fox, to make you happy. We will be together!"_

_  
So close to reaching that famous happy end_

"It is time!"

At the same time, deep in another world much more pure and beautiful than any of the three known worlds, a beautiful immortal stood, while crystalline eyes stared down into her enormous silver basin of seemingly calm yet clouded water. The young woman waved her frail and pale hands over the surface and the foggy water began to clear. She smiled, seeing the two in question standing facing each other, weapons in hand and ready to attack. But this did not concern Aurora, for she turned a blind eye to the weapons. All she could hear was their inner thoughts. They were both speaking from their heart, and they were thinking the same thing, as soul mates would. It was all she needed to seal the bond between the lovers. Her feathered wings spread wide. Soft white feathers scattered into the breeze as it created gentle ripples across the mystic water.

_  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
_

The dark room, which now was illuminated under the bright moonlight due to its new makeshift skylight, around the two former lovers began to disappear as a breeze of white fog clouded the room. Green and red eyes locked with each other and they both became lost within the fog. Their weapons vanished from their hands. The white fog surrounded both of them and when it cleared they stood facing each other again, both in immaculate and beautiful outfits. Kurama's was white with a silver trim and sash, and curled around his waist and chest was an embroidered black dragon, bright ruby eyes stared up at him. Hiei's was a shimmering black opal with a dark red trim and sash, and curled around his waist and chest was an embroidered pearl white fox with sparkling emerald eyes staring up at him.

_So far _

_we are_

Everyone and everything around them disappeared, nothing else matter except each other. Feathers fluttered around them like a whirlwind as if in a dream. Neither noticed they were moving closer. It was as if they were floating. Hands were outstretched and reached for the other. Fingers gingerly touched and soon clasped tightly together, not wanting to let go. A golden light twisted like a ribbon and encircled their joined hands tying them together. A beautiful smile caressed their faces as they watched their hands join together, bringing them closer.

_so close_

Suddenly the whirlwind shifted and pushed them together. A gentle song started to sing and the handsome couple danced, swaying to each beat of the serene melody.

The golden light binding their hands, as they danced, unaware, the light became smaller and separated forming two identical pure gold rings on their ring fingers.

Aurora smiled. The ritual was nearly complete, all that was left was for the dance to end and they would end with an everlasting kiss. All she had to do now was watch the couple within her bubble as it floated above the basin. Suddenly, without warning, the bubble popped. The connection was broken.

_  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

The white fog and feathers retreated as quickly as they appeared. Hiei blinked first as if waking from a dream. He was back in his normal black attire, though made of an elegant silk as a general should look. His katana was back in his hand, prepared for attack. He looked up across the room and there was his fox in their original places, his weapon was in his hand as well. Hiei racked his brain. Was that a dream? But it seemed so real. His gaze returned to Kurama. Something wasn't right. Green eyes, which he remembered sparkled every time he looked into them, were now glazed and unfocused. The fox's arm fell limp at his side and the whip slid from his hand. A pale red rose hit the dark ground.

_We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend_

Faster than a blink of an eye Hiei caught Kurama as the red haired fox fell to the ground. He held the red head close to his chest, not letting go for anything. His hands were trembling as he urged his fox to wake up. "Fox, open your eyes. Wake up Kurama!" Hiei called out Kurama's name, but it did no use. Kurama didn't stir. Hiei buried his face into the soft red hair, hiding his tears. "Damn it Fox, you have to wake up!" His voice was muffled as he shouted his painful rage into Kurama's thick mane of hair. "You have to wake up; otherwise all my plans will be for nothing! All I wanted was to make you happy fox." His grip became desperately tighter on Kurama. He finally looked up at Kurama and bright red tear gems fell to the ground. "Damn it! I did this for you! I love you Kurama!"

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

Kamisori watched in confusion from the shadows with Kaijin. As her father stood to face the shorter black-haired demon, she looked at the demon in wonder. He looked just like her, why? Her father would know. She wanted to run to the red head's arms. It was the one place she knew she was safe. However, she couldn't move, for she was held steadfast in the strong grasp of the golden fox woman.

Just then the doors slammed open once again and another demon appeared. Ryuuki ran as fast as he could to help when he heard his superior's angry cries, though he was delayed by the descendent of the late Raizen. Luckily he managed to escape that scuffle and raced toward the shrine. He burst into the room and his gaze turned to one of shock. His lord was faced with a red haired half human, both of their weapons were drawn, but neither one moved. Their eyes seemed lost and clouded. It was as if they were frozen in time.

Ryuuki couldn't take the chance the red head would awake first and attack his unsuspecting fire demon lord.

His electric attack flew straight and true striking the red head in the back. Emerald eyes cleared for a brief moment but became unfocused and rolled back in his head and closed. His whip fell from his limp fingers, and a faded red rose dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Rust eyes filled with tears as she watched helplessly from the sidelines her father fall. In her heart she could feel his energy fading away and fast. No! He couldn't leave her. Not now! Not after living through her life of hell so long without him. She barely even got to know him!

"No! PAPA!"

She cried aloud as her tears escaped and fell. Shimmering with a gold tint, smooth crystalline gems clattered to the floor. Just then something inside her clicked. Her petite fists clenched tightly and embers began sparking at her feet. Suddenly, bright sapphire blue flames rose up around her like twister. Kaijin screamed in fright as she was forced away and roughly thrown against the far wall, falling to the floor unconscious. Kamisori however, screamed out her pain of watching her father die as she stood in the center of the fiery vortex.

Ryuuki turned on his heel, sensing an immense surge of energy flare up behind him. The blue flames began to recede and contained themselves into the girl's hands. The demon took a step backward. This wasn't the same girl as before. Kamisori's breath was hard as her heart felt like stone weighing down her body. It took all her strength just to stand. Black tipped silver fox ears twitched from beneath her black hair and a long black-tipped silver fox tail brushed against the back of her legs. However, none of that registered in the girl's mind as molten red eyes burned, focused intently on her father's killer. With faster reflexes then she ever thought she possessed, Kamisori threw the blue flames from her hands hard and rapid fast at the demon. Ryuuki screamed in pain as a whirlwind of fire engulfed his body, swallowing him whole.

Her fire soon died and her eyes returned to their normal rust color, but the tear gems continued to clack against the floor.

She turned her gaze to her fallen father only to meet shocked ruby eyes. Her vision suddenly became terribly blurred, and though she wanted badly to hug her father one more time, just as she started move her foot, she stumbled. She felt completely drained and light-headed. The last thing she felt as she fell was strong arms wrap around her, catching her, keeping her warm and safe.

_So close  
_

Hiei caught the child, and looked at her as she slept. That massive energy she displayed earlier had greatly drained her, but a good long hibernation should help her recover. Hiei's breath, however, hitched as his gazed stopped from roaming over the girl. He took the tear gem in his hand that rested against her chest. It was his tear gem. The one he gave to Kurama. But why did she have it? Why did she look like himself? Hiei looked back at the fallen fox nearby and then back at the girl's sleeping face.

_So close_

"Who are you?"

_  
And still so far_

--

TBC (I swear there is one more chapter and an epilogue, and the pain I put these two in and the rest of you, reviewers will be over!)

Okay, I apologize if Hiei seems a little out of character. I try to keep everyone in relatively normal character in my stories, sometimes it may jump but I usually have good reason. Also I just know I'm going to get a slap in the face by some people for "killing" Kurama. But I will give you this hint, just so none of you worry; I promise this story will have a happy ending!

I do not own the song, which is **"So Close" by Jon McLaughlin**, it is a beautiful song, and if you haven't seen the Disney movie Enchanted, go see it, the song is in it. And if you haven't already guess, yes I did kind of get the idea for the dance scene from the dance scene in the movie. I couldn't help it!! I needed to see Hiei and Kurama dance together, even it is only in my imagination…sigh


	7. Chapter 7: Simple and Powerful

**Angel of Darkness**

**Chapter 7: **_Simple and Powerful_

_--_

_/Are you gently sleeping,_

_Here inside my dreams._

_And isn't faith believing,_

_All power can't be seen_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me_

_Everyday/_

Three days.

That's how much time has passed since the fateful battle. However, it seemed much longer to the somber Urameshi team, for that is how long a certain red haired fox remained asleep. Yusuke and Hiei made it back to the Temple Genkai with Kurama and the children. Yukina was fortunately able to heal everyone's injuries. Kurama's body, however, was severely paralyzed due to Ryuuki's attack and remained in a comatose state. No one knew what to do but wait, and hope Kurama would sleep it off the effects. Three days passed and still nothing changed. Yuichi and Kamisori visited the temple anxiously every day after school.

Hiei sat alone outside the room where Kurama lay in a death-like sleep. Like the fox, Hiei hadn't moved from that spot. After he and Yusuke came back to the temple, Hiei sent a message out to the remaining demons of his army to retreat back to Makai, and inform Lady Mukuro that she was to be in charge as he, himself, was taking an extended leave of absence. He was not leaving Kurama's side again. He couldn't. Glancing again down at his hand as it clutched the hilt of his sword at his waist; he stared at the gold ring glistening in the sun's rays. The dream was real. Every time Hiei closed his eyes memories of those precious moments replayed through his mind, but like all his past dreams, they ended with him waking up screaming.

Hiei tried to take off the ring thinking the dreams would stop, but for some reason he could never do it. He could feel a certain warmth, which he had never felt before, coming from the ring. Every now and then it would pulse with a slow yet steady beat. It was a heartbeat, but it wasn't his own. In his mind, he had no clue what this meant, however, his heart told him differently.

With almost nervous steps, Hiei reluctantly opened the door to Kurama's room. It took all his strength not to look away from the sleeping fox. The fire demon slowly moved closer. His feet felt like lead as he dropped to his knees beside the red head. His hand on his sword gripped it tighter. He hated seeing his fox in such a vulnerable state. Even though Yukina assured him that Kurama was alive, Hiei would not be able to sleep knowing his beloved mate remained like this. Without looking, Hiei clutched Kurama's limp hand in his own. Suddenly, a quick and strong beat pulsed from Kurama's hand. Hiei's eyes widened and opened his palm. There on Kurama's finger was a gold ring identical to Hiei's, and it was pulsing rapidly. Hiei realized it was mimicking his own heartbeat. He understood now. Kurama held Hiei's heart in his hand, while Hiei held Kurama's, each one keeping the other safe, for always.

--

A young girl brushed away sweat drenched blond bangs from her eyes. It was really hot this day, but it didn't compare to the heat she felt inside. It was like she was burning up. She didn't even have a fever. Kamisori remembered this heat. It was the same as the blue flames that surrounded her three days ago when she tried to avenge her father. The flames were raging deep in the pit of her stomach, and it felt like they would swallow her whole if she lost control of herself.

Trembling, she wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to stop her stomach from flipping over again and again. Kamisori shuffled her feet, kicking the dirt impatiently, as she stood near the front gate of the school. She wanted to leave the school now. She wanted to see her father, to be there when he woke up. Luckily, Kamisori didn't have to go back to her foster parents' apartment. Yuichi's mom had called them and made arrangements to let Kamisori sleepover in Yuichi's room.

Kamisori's fingers tugged nervously at the hem of her dark maroon skirt, and pulled on the sleeves of her light blue sheer blouse. She was thankful to Ms. Keiko and Ms. Yukina for taking her shopping the day after the kidnapping incident. It felt exciting but also a little unnerving. They really didn't have to get the young girl a whole new wardrobe, even if her favorite clothes before got completely burned to ash. They told the young girl that she was like family, and they were happy to treat her special. This made Kamisori happy with tears, and she would have cried if it wasn't for Yukina quickly wiping them away before they fell and solidified into gems. Yukina had told her, she had to be careful not to cry in public, because of her special ability. Tear gems are very rare and sought after by greedy humans.

Kamisori liked her new family. It's been awhile since she felt protected. The only thing that would make it perfect would be if her father was at her side.

That's where she wanted to be right now, but she promised Yuichi she would wait for him.

What was taking so long anyway? She looked toward the school and up at the clock above; a half an hour had already passed since school let out. Her new furry ears twitched uncomfortably beneath her red and black bandana, and her long tail tickled her skin as it curled around her thigh under her skirt. At least it wasn't stuffed into a pair of jeans. She had to keep her new identity hidden to pass as a human girl; even she knew no one was ready to except a half-breed demon girl.

"Kami-chan!"

A familiar voice made Kamisori look up and she let out a big sigh of relief. Yuichi was jogging across the schoolyard, backpack bouncing behind him, and in his hand, he pulled an equally excited Hinata skipping along hurriedly, trying to keep up with her cousin.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yuichi caught his breath when they reached Kamisori. However, Kamisori didn't even get to answer as Hinata anxiously pulled at Yuichi's hand. In her other hand, she waved a large piece of paper with something painted on it. "Let's go! I want to show mommy what I did!" Yuichi grinned sheepishly over at his friend, mouthing a sorry. Kamisori just shrugged with a smirk and reached down grabbing her own bag, and with Hinata leading the way, the trio made their way to the bus stop.

--

Kamisori watched Yuichi and Hinata race up the now familiar stone steps to the serene Temple Genkai. She followed after her friends but they seemed to getting further away from her with each passing step. Or perhaps it was her own slow pace? She didn't want to get her hopes up in the dream that she would be able to run into her father's open arms once she reached the top of the steps. She had that dream for three days now and for three days it never came true. Finally she made it to the top only to freeze on the final step. There coming out of the temple was the mysterious and yet familiar black haired demon. Her father told her he was her Daddy.

Hiei closed the door to Kurama's room behind him as he quietly stepped back into the sunlight though he was still a bit baffled by his discovery. His hand clutched tightly to the robes on his chest. Two heartbeats pulsed side by side. Hiei closed his eyes as if willing Kurama's heartbeat to match his. Suddenly, a certain familiar scent caught his attention. Glancing across the yard, a young girl stood. Hiei knew her from that day. He held her as she fainted. She released so much power; he couldn't believe he hadn't sensed it sooner. Being around humans must have suppressed it.

That night in the shrine, something bothered him about the girl, and it wasn't just her power it was her scent. The next day Yusuke told Hiei that her name was Kamisori, and that she was his and Kurama's daughter, and told the fire demon that Kurama had gotten pregnant. For the first time, Hiei was scared. Though it wasn't uncommon for demon males to conceive, but in human males, it was impossible. Humans lacked the resources demons possessed to perform such treatment. However, even though demons had the knowledge did not make it any less dangerous. Most bearers died in the process. Why would Kurama take such a risk?

Hard red eyes concentrated on the girl as she hesitantly moved toward the house. Hiei didn't move, only sat in his usual spot, back against one of the post. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword unsheathing it, let the sun's rays reflect off the shimmering steel. It was this girl who put his fox's life at risk! However, the longer he stared into her similar red eyes, the looser the grip on his hilt became. He couldn't stay mad. A child is innocent and can't help being born, it's up to its parents to teach it so then it will then be able to choose its own destiny. It was what he, himself, always wished of having.

Sooner than he expected, Hiei found the girl standing not but 4 feet from him. Just then something caught his eye, stretching out his hand, he beckoned the girl closer. One step and than another…

With a hesitant hand, Hiei's fingers caressed the golden locket that rested against Kamisori's chest. "I gave this to Kurama…" He started softly, not looking at the girl, "It's made of a precious and rare stone in Makai, equivalent to pure Ningenkai gold, but much more valuable." Hiei didn't know why he was explaining such a small item. "Why would Kurama entrust such a precious and expensive gem to a child?" But as he looked up into the girl's bright rust-like eyes, he understood. "Kurama must also consider you precious, but also strong enough to knew you would be able to keep it safe."

His hand fell away and he slumped back, looking at the door which he came through. "I wanted to give Kurama everything I could, the world, all the power I possessed. I didn't want him to be torn, to have to choose between me and Makai, and Ningenkai."

Kamisori listened quietly keeping her gaze with her father. This is the first time she had spoken to him or even got close to him. She was ecstatic and wanted to hug him; and although she felt drawn to him same as her papa, something else kept her distance, something cold. Seeing him look away breaking contact, broke her and almost made her cry but she steeled herself, remembering Yukina's warning. Taking off the locket, she placed it in his hand and closed both their hands around it. Seeing him quickly look back with surprise, she knew she had his attention.

"I know I can't speak for my father, but my whole life, ever since I was born, I wanted to know a family's love, to be hugged, a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to feel protected, to be held when I was scared or alone, or taken care of when I was sick. I don't want to control anyone. I just want to be accepted!"

Hiei's eyes flew wide open. It was that same thing he wished for as a child raised among thieves; every night alone. He knew exactly how she felt. "I can't help you with that, I never had that either as a child." Hiei turned his face away; no one helped him so why should he help her?

But Kamisori kept her hands grasped around his, gripping them firmly, "Then why don't we start now?"

Suddenly, Kamisori pounced, throwing her arms around Hiei's neck, and buried her face into his spiked yet surprisingly feather soft black hair. Hiei's eyes were wide, but he didn't push the girl away. Instead, he wrapped his arms tentatively around her, and pulled her close. The scent of her hair nuzzled under his nose made the fire demon groan. She had Kurama's scent. Hiei hugged the girl closer; one hand caressing her smooth black hair, as it gently removed the bandana and began stroking her soft silver fox ears. He smiled when he heard her start to purr lightly. He remembered his fox always loved having his fox ears stroked. The two didn't know how long they sat there in each other's embrace, but they didn't care. Hiei found comfort from which he thought only his fox could give him. Kamisori was just happier she had ever been. At least half of her dream came true. She was in her father's arms. No one would take him away from her this time.

The days passed by even slower than usual, until finally it was the weekend again. But the cheerful brilliant rays of the warm sun could not brighten the gloomy spirits around Temple Genkai. Kurama continued to lay in peaceful a state of unconscious.

The old gang sat huddled on the floor of the huge gathering space inside, talking, drinking their worries away. All the while, the young generation played outside among the three of them with Hinata's favorite pink ball.

"Hinata!" Yuichi shouted, exasperated. The boy rushed over to the little girl, who stood between the makeshift goal posts, stubbornly clutching the ball in her hands. "I know being the goalie allows you to use your hands but you have to throw it back so we can kick it again." Hinata huffed and hugged the ball closer. The boy sighed deeply, "Come on, we'll kick it right back to you. Just give me the ball." Yuichi lunged for it, but Hinata turned away, causing the boy to fall flat on his face. Kamisori stood across the yard waiting for Yuichi to get the ball back. She watched at the same time she tried to cover up her uncontrollable fit of giggles beneath her hand. "Please, Hinata, give me the ball!" Yuichi scratched his head trying to think of a way to get the ball. Just then, it hit him. He rubbed his head with the ball bounced off and watched as it landed on the ground, bumping his foot. Picking up the ball, Yuichi turned back to Hinata, who just giggled cutely. "You were supposed to say please!" Yuichi slapped his forehead, while Kamisori just couldn't take it and doubled over with laughter.

The game continued; and stopped every time Hinata caught the ball, not giving it up until one of them said the "magic word".

"Kami-chan, it's your turn!" Yuichi shouted as he passed Kamisori the ball and she received it with her foot. Aiming it, she pulled back kicked it hard sending it whizzing over Hinata's head and deep into the dark woods just beyond the yard.

"I'll get it!" Yuichi cried as he rushed over in the ball's general direction, but stopped hearing Kamisori's voice.

"No, it was my fault! Let me get it." Suddenly, a blur rushed past Yuichi and he found Kamisori standing at the edge of the forest. She was about to trample through the thick brush, when little Hinata's cry stopped her. "No, you can't! Our mommies and daddies say it's too dangerous to go in there alone!"

"Don't worry, I won't go too far." Kamisori reasoned with the young girl, "Yuichi, why don't you stay here with Hinata?" Yuichi nodded, "Okay, but be careful and hurry back!" Kamisori smiled and disappeared behind the trees.

It didn't take her long to find the ball. The only problem was getting it down. It had gotten stuck among the branches of a tall tree. She was about to start climbing it, when she heard a rustling nearby. Curious, she followed the sound. It sounded too small to be a dangerous demon, but her daddy had told her never to underestimate even the tiniest sound. Deeper, she stepped off the beaten path. The sound grew louder. Now there were male voices and Kamisori froze. She ducked behind a thick tree just outside a small clearing. Rust eyes peered around and gasped. Three teenage boys were gathered, laughing, kicking at some kind of metal. Trying to get a better look, she saw a small red fox with three tails! It had bruises all over and it yipped in pain as the boys kicked it and poked its tails with long sticks.

"What a little freak!" They laughed as they tortured the poor thing. The fox yipped and tried to get away but it was trapped. Kamisori watched in horror. The mocking jeers echoed through her mind. She never wanted to hear that word again! She wasn't a freak, no one was! We were all special in our own way; it's how we use our gifts that determine who we are.

Angry, rust eyes began to glow and her energy flared. Sparks crackled from her fingers. She jumped from her hiding place, "Leave it alone!" She cried, and in a flash she charged the boys, tackling them head on. After several strong blows, the boys lay on the ground holding them stomachs in pain. Above them stood Kamisori in a fighting stance, bright red eyes glowed menacingly. She was ready for more, but they were not, and whimpering they ran off.

The girl sighed with relief and turned back to the little fox. She could see why it couldn't escape. It leg was caught in a metal bear trap. The small animal struggled more as Kamisori came closer. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said this as she reached for the trap and gritted her teeth, prying the jaws of the trap open. When the fox was free, it didn't run off, but limped toward the girl nuzzling its face into her skirt. Carefully picking up the animal, something tugged at her heartstrings as she looked into the animal's bright silver eyes. She wondered if her daddy would let her keep it as a pet, but then again, this _was_ a demon fox, what normal fox has three tails? However, she couldn't do anything now, it was hurt. Maybe Hinata's mother could heal it?

Kamisori soon found her way back to the temple. She didn't know how, she was utterly lost before, but her fathers' scents somehow led her way. As soon as she found her way out of the forest, she was confronted with a new problem. All the grownups surrounded her with a worried gaze. "Why did you run off?" "What if something happened to you?" Kamisori just shrugged her shoulders, and she looked up meeting equally worried yet stern red eyes. "I just wanted to get Hinata's ball-" She stopped seeing Yusuke holding out a familiar pink ball. He must have gotten it when they went to look for her. Hinata jumped and ran over to Yusuke, happily stretching out her arms, to which he placed the ball safely into. "I was going to get it, but these boys were beating it and it was trapped and hurt. I couldn't leave it alone!" Kamisori rambled off. Hiei, along with everyone else didn't know what she was talking about. The fire demon was the first to approach the girl. "What do you have?" He said coldly, and Kamisori began to fidget nervously. She held out her arms. "I was hoping Aunt Yukina could heal it…"

Suddenly, the fox's head looked up from the red fluff ball it had curled up into. Silver eyes glanced around at everyone. It sniffed the air, and red ears perked happily. In a flash, the fox leaped from Kamisori's arms and dashed towards the temple. "Did that fox have three tails?" Yusuke asked aloud, shocked like the rest as they watched the young kitsune dash around the yard as if trying to pick up a scent. The group scrambled about trying to catch it, but it proved too fast, even with its limp. They saw it open one of the sliding doors. Hiei knew that room. Everyone did. That was Kurama's room!

'_It is not going to hurt my fox!'_ With a growl, Hiei charged after it and threw open the door. There lay Kurama sleeping and unmoved. The kitsune sat on its hind legs next to the sleeping figure. One of it front paws rest over Kurama's hand. Its tails flipped about sadly.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Hiei shouted at the top of his voice. No one was allowed in here until his fox woke up, and Hiei was to see to it that that rule was enforced.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Lord Hiei, please lower your weapon" The kitsune turned around, silver eyes piercing through the dark shadows of the room. Hiei didn't lower his sword. The kitsune was speaking through telepathy. "I only came to visit, and to help my master, Youko Kurama."

"How do you know Kurama?" Yusuke pushed himself into the room as Kuwabara ushered the girls and the kids out, just in case things got too dangerous.

Just then, the kitsune's energy flared and Yusuke and Hiei readied themselves to attack, but Yusuke soon fell back. A woman was knelt where the kitsune previously sat. She had flowing fiery red hair, her head was bowed low. She wore a sheer pale red tunic and matching short skirt that accented every curve of her voluptuous and slim body. "He was my master, but I also considered him my father." This time Hiei was curious and lowered his sword. Hearing the "f-word", Kamisori poked her head back in.

"I should explain." The Kitsune replied sensing the curiosity filling the room, "My name is Youko Karine.

"I've known Youko Kurama my entire life. My mother had stumbled across one of his dens while running from an ambush of hunters. She was severely injured trying to protect me since I was only an infant, and had not even opened my eyes yet. Kurama tended to her wounds but it was too late. She pleaded with him with her dying breath to take and raise her child. Kurama honoured my mother's death and took me not as his child but as his apprentice. When I was old enough, he taught me plant manipulation and medicinal herbs. He also taught me thievery. Then one day, he vanished without a trace." Karine paused a moment, her tail curled and her ears flattened against her hair. "I continued his teachings in hopes he would come back, but I had learned Youko Kurama had been killed by a hunter. I was even more determined to carry on his work, so I added Youko to my name. It was during the Dark Tournament in human world that I learned my master was alive and I waited for him, since I had no way of getting to Ningenkai myself. Finally, during the Makai tournament, I was reunited with him." Karine smiled fondly, remembering, her tails flipped happily behind her and her ears perked up. "He looked so beautiful even more so than he did before…" She smiled as her head turned longingly toward the red headed sleeping figure, but jerked quickly back hearing the sound of steel sliding through its sheathe. "He was still my teacher and my guardian; I hold only the utmost respect and loyalty to him. It wasn't until three years later he found me out again, and asked for my help." She turned her gaze up and silver eyes pierced through to red as she smiled. "He confided to me that he was in love and told me of you Lord Hiei. He wanted me to help him find an herb that would allow him to bear a child." Karine saw the look on everyone's faces. They all were reading 'why?' and Karine just chuckled lightly. "It's because of Lord Hiei. Master Kurama loved him dearly. He told me that he wanted to give Hiei the kind of family which he had never known. I promised to help and we arranged to meet when he came to term, so we could deliver the baby safely in Makai. Master then planned to take the child and go to Alaric."

"So I would've been raised as a demon?" Kamisori asked curiously, peeking from behind Hiei's shoulder. She nearly startled the fire demon. Hiei was too lost in the story. Kurama would have willingly left Ningenkai, his home?

Karine just smiled at the young girl, "It's who you are little one." Karine paused again, silently staring at Kamisori and she sighed, "You're exactly as your father imagined you to be, very beautiful, and also very brave when you help me from that trap and those bullies." At that Hiei jerked his head around at Kamisori, who merely shrugged sheepishly.

"But that's not what happened, is it?" Yusuke pointed out, realizing that the story wasn't over yet. Silver eyes grew sad and her ears and tail fell again. "Master never met me, and I was worried. The plant was meant to make a male demon pregnant. I suppose the strain on his human form was too much to carry to full term."

"Why didn't you just come to me?" Hiei shouted, jumping to his feet. Red eyes glistened with unshed worry. He reached over and grabbed the vixen by the collar of her blouse.

Karine kept her head bowed. "Master Kurama wanted to surprise you. I know I should have gone to you Lord Hiei, but Kurama gave me an order as a friend," Silver eyes turned up to meet red straight on, "and I would never betray his trust."

Hiei's gripped loosened and Karine fell limply from his grasp, though flinched as her injured wrist tried to steady her. She cradled it awhile.

"Hiei, what are you going to do now?" Yusuke asked when he saw Hiei grow silent.

"I wanted to build an army to combine the two worlds. It was all for Kurama…" Just then he looked down and saw Kamisori tugging on his sleeve.

"Daddy, I've seen good demons and bad demons. I've also seen good humans and bad humans. That won't change if you combine the worlds. Nothing's going to change except more fighting. I don't want to fight anymore…" Hiei could see the unshed tears shining in his daughter's shimmering pale red eyes. He couldn't help but smirk, "You're sounding more and more like Kurama."

Hearing this, Kamisori, for the second time, pounced against her daddy and hugged him tight. She smiled as she immediately received one back.

Seeing the two were busy, Yusuke decided to question the vixen. "Karine, you said that Kurama is alive?" Both Hiei and Kamisori looked up, identical red eyes focused on the vixen, and she nodded.

"Master Kurama is only in a deep sleep. It's a side effect because the goddess' spell was interrupted and therefore incomplete."

"Goddess?" Yusuke interrupted, "You mean like Koemna from Reikai?"

Karine shook her head, "No, Aurora isn't from Reikai or any of the three worlds but another parallel plane altogether. She's called a Tenshi. Every one thousand years, one Tenshi enters into this realm to help maintain the natural order and balance in the universe. I believe some call her the Angel of Destiny."

"But what does she have to do with Kurama?" Hiei barked as if he were giving an order to his army. His fist trembled eagerly near the hilt of his sword, but Karine remained calm with her eyes level with everyone in the room.

"They knew each other long ago when Kurama was only a young kit. She took care of him for awhile after learning that his own parents were no where to be found. They became friends, but back then Youko Kurama was wild and free and claimed no one would tame him so they both parted ways. It wasn't until 12 years ago that he sought her out." Karine's smile brightened as her gaze focused once more on Hiei, and her hand pointed to the ring on his finger. "That ring you wear is proof that the spell Aurora performed worked, but like I said it is incomplete. Your souls were bonded together." Seeing the confusion on Hiei's face, Karine continued, "Only true love could have made that spell possible for the goddess to perform. The love you hold in your hearts made it possible for those rings to be forged."

"How do you know this?" Hiei asked carefully. So that's why he could feel Kurama's heartbeat pulse from his ring and vice versa. But something still didn't sit right, and he hugged Kamisori closer to his chest.

"After the spell was interrupted, Aurora searched me out," Karine answered Hiei's silent question, "She knew of my relation to Youko Kurama and relayed to me what had happened. She was the one who gave me passage into Ningenkai."

"So what happens now?" Yusuke wondered, looking back and forth between Hiei, Karine and Kurama. The vixen just shrugged, "It's up to Hiei. Only he can complete the spell, or he can walk away and Youko Kurama will remain asleep…forever." Her words became soft and slow as she came to the end.

Looking down at the little girl in his arms, Hiei brushed a hand through Kamisori thick black hair, "I want you to go outside and play with the others." He didn't want her to witness what he wasn't even sure would work. He didn't want her to get her hopes up and be disappointed. He didn't want to see her cry. Kamisori looked up at her daddy in shock that he would send her away, and her petite hands clung to his robes. However, as she met his stern gaze, she knew. He was protecting her from getting her heart broken again. With one more hug, Kamisori reluctantly pulled herself away from her daddy's embrace. Her padded feet echoed through Hiei's mind as he watched her exit.

Turning back to the vixen, Hiei's fist clenched and his red eyes glowed, "I'm not abandoning my mate!" He growled, "What do I have to do?"

Karine's face brightened, "If I remember correctly, Aurora said that Human traditions are merely based on demonic and celestial rituals, which have been exaggerated over time. What did humans say now? Oh, yes, you may now kiss your bride."

At this Hiei's face flushed darker than his mate's red hair, but it soon vanished and his eyes flared up hearing a stifled laughter behind him. Hiei turned to see Yusuke holding his stomach tight. He looked like he was about to burst. The fire demon growled as he stood, "GET OUT!" He roared, "Leave now before I send you through the wall!" Still sputtering a few laughs, Yusuke muttered a few quick, yet half-hearted apologies and slipped away. Hiei, who still fuming turned his glare to the vixen, "You too; OUT!" Karine jumped, startled, but bowed her head in obedience. Her energy flared, and the small red fox limped quickly out the door. Maybe she could find Ms. Kamisori again and this Yukina. Her leg was hurting really bad now.

Hiei was finally alone.

His energy rage died quickly his gaze fell upon the still form of Kurama; his fox, his mate. The only person he wanted to spend his long demon life with. Kurama had taught him what he thought never existed before. Hiei wanted to give back, to give Kurama everything he attained and possessed. Though, Kurama deserved much more. Here he thought Kurama had given him everything, but that crafty fox was always surprising him.

"Stupid fox…" Hiei mumbled as he collapsed to his knees at Kurama's bedside. Kurama always scared Hiei. It was as though the fox had no regard for his own life. Hiei's fist clenched tightly at his side, and his teeth gritted. Every day, he could lose his fox so easily.

Hiei closed his eyes, remembering the vixen's words. If this worked, he was going to keep that fox on a short leash! The fire demon swooped down and steadied his body over the sleeping red head, but stopped not but a breath away. Hiei hovered a long moment, staring at the peaceful face. Tears soon clouded his vision and Hiei pushed himself away, slamming his fist to the floor. This was stupid! No way could a simple kiss bring back his Kurama! The sound of shimmering red gems began echoing against the hard wood floor went unnoticed in the peaceful silence.

"_Hiei…"_

A voice called out, but it was so soft, it was hardly coherent against the quiet sound of the gems.

"…_Hiei…"_

The voice was straining itself to be heard but to no avail. Hiei's senses had closed up, and almost nothing could penetrate the Jagan's barrier.

Suddenly, the ring on Hiei's hand made him jump. The slow and steady pace had skipped a beat, giving a few hard pulses, vibrating against Hiei's hand.

Red eyes flew wide open, shock and hope colored them. He shook himself mentally making sure he wasn't dreaming. His hand expelled the tearstains on his cheeks, sending a few more small gems across the room. Too many times has the fire demon awoke screaming Kurama's name. But there, a long, slow breath escaped past Kurama's lips. Hiei put his hand to the red head's chest and waited with baited breath. The rise and fall was too few and far between to be deemed 'only sleeping'.

"Please, Kurama…" Hiei murmured softly.

"Don't leave me…" The fire demon then cast aside all reason in his mind and captured Kurama's slow chilled breath in his warm kiss.

_/'Cause you are mine…_

_Forever Love/_

At that moment, both rings started glow with an ethereal light, brighter than a super nova. However, the light went unnoticed by the two preoccupied demons. Hiei closed his eyes and prayed to every god or goddess in existence to give him this miracle. The rings began to pulse, one beating faster and faster but with a nervous tremor, while the other gradually gained strength to match its pair in sync.

Just then, a gentle hand rose up and gingerly touched Hiei's cheek. Surprised, Hiei pulled away quickly with a gasp. His breath hitched in his throat. He stared blankly into beautiful emerald eyes, sparkling against the rays of the setting sun that shown through the open window.

"Hiei…is that really you, or is this just another dream?" A faded whisper broke through the silence. Hiei gave a rare smile and to dispel Kurama's doubts, he kissed his mate again, with overwhelming passion. Feeling his love relax and smile against the kiss. Hiei combed trembling fingers through thick red hair, while the other hand slipped around Kurama's waist. He held his fox tight, pleading to himself to not wake up, but that was soon driven out of his mind as feather-soft smooth skinned arms caressed over Hiei's shoulders, tickling his warm skin with its cool touch and wrapped around the fire demon's neck, and thus deepening the kiss.

Kurama pulled away, shimmering emeralds rimmed with tears. It had been so long since they saw such beautiful ruby eyes. For days now, all he saw was cold darkness. He let his fingers tentatively trace along the pale cheek brushing away the welling tears and a small red gem fell into his palm. "I'm sorry Hiei, I could hear you…I heard everything…" Kurama whispered; his voice clouded with sleep. "But I couldn't wake up. I'm sorry I made you cr-" Before he could finish his sentence Hiei silenced him with another heated kiss, and Kurama, though surprised, purred his throat, submitting to his mate, his love.

Meanwhile, sensing a great surge of energy and noticing an intense light shining from Kurama's room, everyone else in the house was startled from their regular talk. They had all sat down to dinner with their new friend, when silverware and porcelain suddenly jumped from their hands and crashed to the floor, shattering to pieces. Startled, they all leapt to their feet and rushed along the corridor. Thanks to Yukina's healing, Karine was able to sprint ahead and knelt down, putting her sensitive ear to the frame.

"Stop!" She whispered urgently to the others as they came barreling around the corner and screeched to a halt. They all shared a look of confusion as Karine put a finger to her lips; a secret smile lay underneath.

However, one pair of youngsters didn't hear the warning. Hinata was already tucked into her warm bed and sleeping soundly. Yuichi and Kamisori burst around the corner in a frantic rush of stomps against the floor. The gang tried to block the kids from entering, to keep their innocent eyes clean of what they might witness. Yusuke managed to scoop up his son into his arms after the boy nimbly dodged Kazuma and Keiko. Kamisori proved, however, to be more difficult to catch. Karine captured the girl's wrist just as she reached the door frame. Kamisori swiftly turned her face and harshly glared at the vixen, red eyes glowing dangerously. She jerked herself away, but stumbled, sending her crashing through the door's fragile frame.

Everything grew silent again as several pairs of eyes stared curiously beyond the broken door and into the shadows of the room.

Kamisori didn't want to look up. She didn't want to be disappointed again. She lay quietly on her hands and knees, trembling. Her eyes were closed, pleading, praying that this wouldn't be just another dream.

"Haven't you dorks ever hear of knocking?"

A gruff voice cut through the silence and everyone looked up with gasp mixed with surprise and relief. Hearing this, Kamisori raised her head and her eyes, brimming with tears, widened. She stared into a beautiful emerald gaze accompanied with a serene smile. Kurama was sitting up on the futon, with his back resting against a few pillows. Hiei was sitting opposite of him; he lay reclined at the fox's bedside. His hand rested protectively over the hilt of his sheathed sword.

As Karine went to pull Kamisori back to give the two demons their privacy, uttering some whispered apologies at her master, Kamisori slipped from her grasped once again and in a blur found herself nearly tackling her papa, carelessly throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. Kurama was surprised but smiled as he regained his balance and returned the embrace, draping his arms protectively around her.

"I've missed you too Fire Blossom." He whispered, not daring to raise his voice higher for fear of tears cracking through his exterior. "I love you…" His soft words lingered, echoing in her ears, making her smile.

Feeling his daughter stiffen slightly, feeling someone gently caress her sensitive fox ears. Kurama just smiled, and whispered into her ear, like a secret, "It's okay baby…it's only your Daddy. Why don't you say hello?" Kamisori raised her head and saw a trustful sparkle in green eyes, and she turned herself, still in her papa's arms to come face to face with Hiei, her father. They held each other's red gaze as if they were telepathically speaking to each other. Hiei brushed his hand through her black mop of hair, and down her pale cheek. He gave a slight smile, and she returned it. Her face brightened. Hiei then shifted his gaze to Kurama, "She's beautiful, Kurama," he whispered softly, "just like you…"

Kurama chuckled; his hand brushed away a stray tear from his cheek. "Funny Hiei; I was going to say the same thing to you."

"Hey Kami-chan! I was right! Uncle Kurama and your father were the same person!"

Kamisori turned her head to see Yuichi, grinning triumphantly like the little fool he was. Everyone laughed at the boy's playful innocence, as well as Kamisori's blushing cheeks, as she blew rasberries at him. Kurama hugged her close and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Hiei only growled in the back of throat but loud enough for everyone outside to hear and they took the hint left the reunited family to their peace. The door was left forgotten in pieces on the floor.

Later that evening, close to midnight, long after all good little children had been tucked in to their own warm beds. The young ones clutched to their friendly stuffed animals in order to protect themselves from the "evil creatures" that lurked in the shadows. While the older gang clung to their mates, happy to be together and safe in the arms of the one they truly love.

However, not everyone slept peacefully. After tossing and turning restlessly, the sheets around her were thrown off and now scattered across the floor. With the little blue animal clutched to her chest, little Kamisori found herself shuffling her padded feet along the cold floor of the long dark hall. Each creak of the floorboards sent a shiver up the little girl's spine and she hugged the animal closer. Her sensitive furry ears flattened against her head. Hesitantly, she stepped up to the room. A long black cloth draped over the doorway, hiding the inside. Kamisori raised her hand to knock on the nearby wall panel, but flinched as she heard the familiar voice which she would come to love so much. "Come in, Fire Blossom, no need to be afraid anymore."

Kamisori pulled aside the cloth, and instantly felt like crying. Brilliant green eyes smiled at her through the darkness. Kurama lay draped across his bare-chested well muscled fire demon, while Hiei lay back with his eyes closed, contently threaded his fingers, memorizing every detail, through that soft silky red hair.

"I- I couldn't sl- sleep papa…" Kamisori stuttered as she hid another blush beneath her stuffed protector.

Kurama smiled and stretched out his hand with a welcome gesture, and instantly Kamisori stepped closer to take it. She was so close when a dark figure bolted up, blocking her path to her papa. Her eyes started to blur as she stared up into her daddy's stern gaze. Hiei gave a reluctant sigh and pushed back the blanket that covered the pair, "Just for tonight."

The little girl smiled and her fox ears perked up happily, her tail swishing back and forth as she pounced over her daddy and wrapped her arms around her papa, happily cuddling into his chest. Hiei settled back down, pulling the blanket over the three of them. Then grasping Kurama's arm, he pulled him close enough not to crush the child between them, but still give his beloved mate a heartfelt kiss. He pulled back, and found himself absentmindedly stroking his daughter's dark hair and silver ears. He kept his gaze though on his beloved fox. "She's never going to learn to face her fears and challenges like this fox."

Kurama smiled and returned the kiss, "And when she's ready," he whispered back, "we'll be the ones to teach her, Hiei-love." Kurama gave his dragon one more kiss before nestling his head against the soft pillow, "For now, let her be an innocent child. This is why she has us to protect her."

Watching green eyes steadily drift close and feeling the call sleep come over them, Hiei smirked lightly, "You're too soft fox."

Kurama released a chuckling breath, and reached over to interlace his hand with Hiei's free one. Their rings clinked quietly as they came together as sleep claimed the loving family.

"I love you too, Dragon."

THE END

Yes, this is the end, whew…finally, and it ended happily, so not the original plot I had in mind…yeah, I originally had Kurama truly dying but I gave Hiei and Kamisori a break and gave them a happy ending. Else wise, I just know would have suffered at the hands of Hiei's black dragon. shivers in fright or maybe that's my cold that I'm trying to fight, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the few that have been reading this, and I hope all who have started reading review. They are very much appreciated! Greatly, you have no idea how much I appreciate reviews. But I digress…

There will be an Epilogue to this! Yes, it's not. quite. done. yet.

Now I have to get to bed…I'm fighting a 'comes and goes' illness and it is 1:00 in the morning! But this was the only way and time I could get my body to sit still in front of my computer long enough to finish typing... yeah….

Signing off and going to sleep now…

Danica Loy

"zzzz"

Okay, after a good long nap, I forgot to mention there are a few people I want to thank!

First is _Hiei-Minamino-17_ for letting me use her character Kamisori as I saw fit, even reducing her to an 8 year old…I loved that little kit to death throughout this whole thing!

Also, _ShioriFoxiesmom_…you're stories have just been a joy to read again and again. I get so much inspiration from them. Thank you for reviewing and I wish you luck in your future stories, I'm sure they will be equally as wonderfully written.

And of course to all who have read it…the few and the proud who want to admit it…by reviewing.

Okay, Lastly, I had written this story with inspiration from drawings and muse and other crap I have done as well as Hiei-Minamino-17 has done, (she does really great work and some of the pics are just so cute and sweet.) If you want to see them, let me know I will send them to you for your viewing pleasure, a few of them are of the dance sequence in chapter 6 and one is of the loving family cuddled in one bed. Also go to youtube and you will find my preview for this story "Wherever you go, can I follow?" yeah it's in the ending...

One more thing, the song is **"To where you are" **by** Josh Groban**. It is very beautiful and very powerful. To let you know I didn't use the whole song because I changed the ending and gave it a happy ending…sigh meaning I didn't kill Kurama. Hiei put down the katana!


	8. Epilogue: A New Generation A New Team

_**Angel of Darkness**_

_**Epilogue:** A New Generation; A New Team_

7 years later…

From the back of the crowded classroom, an eager young hand waved violently in the air, anxious to get the teacher's attention as the elder gentlemen stood at his podium in front of his class, looking down at his book. It was hard to tell if he was reading off the day's lecture or just trying to ignore the boy prying for his attention.

But the boy wouldn't be ignored and stretched his hand as high as it would go. The boy's arm must be getting tired by now. The teacher sighed; there was no ignoring the only boy in the only green school uniform of Sariasuki Junior High.

"Yes Yuichi Urameshi, do you have a question?"

The boy in question popped up from his seat, letting a relieved sigh as he lowered his tired arm. "I need to use the bathroom Mr. Iwamoto." The teacher sighed; the boy was a slacker in the classroom, just like his predecessor. From the moment he saw Yuichi Urameshi first step through the hallway at the opening ceremony, he knew the boy was going to be trouble.

"Mr. Urameshi, again, surely this time it can wait until after class is finished." Mr. Iwamoto flatly refused the boy. However, the boy was being a pest and held his position, even more rigid than before. "This really can't wait sir." He sounded almost desperate. The teacher looked away with a sigh but at that moment caught sight of his grade book wide open on his desk. Grades couldn't deny the fact that the boy had a brilliant mind, enough to keep up his grades; in fact he was one of the brightest students in the class, in only he would listen to his superiors instead of making up lame excuses.

"Very well, but hurry back." The teacher sighed again, but even before he was able to look back up again Yuichi had already through the open door, discarded papers scattered on the ground lay in his wake.

Glad to finally be able to stretch his legs from being in that congested classroom, Yuichi sprinted down the hallway. The hum of the compact communicator vibrated in his pocket. He was thankful to Faye for getting rid of the original annoying jingle, thus improving her mother's Reikai device. It would've been taken away by the teacher and that would've been bad.

Dashing around the corner, he skipped down the stairs two steps at a time. However, he didn't see the other figure coming the opposite way, eyes closed and humming quietly. They knew where they were going. It was routine. Suddenly, the next moment found the two crashed in a heap at the bottom of the steps

"Watch out where you're going you idiot!" An annoyed voice called out as the figure picked up their fallen belongings. Yuichi rubbed his head, ridding himself of the dizziness from falling down the stairs. (Well, I guess that is the fastest way down!) Swaying slightly as he gathered his balance, the boy turned to face who he ran into. A blush immediately rose to his cheeks. It was his sempai. Sam was only a year older than him, and very pretty. She was tall with a fair complexion beneath the normal blue school uniform. Light brown hair brushed against her broad shoulders, while cool grey eyes hid behind sleek glasses.

"Oh, hi Sam!" Yuichi pushed back his previous thoughts and replaced them with a silly grin, "what are you doing out of class?"

Sam ignored him for the moment as she adjusted the strap of the quiver full of arrows on her back, and picked up her favorite bow. Then she turned to him, arms crossed displaying her full height, three inches over Yuichi. "Unlike you, I have responsibilities as the captain of the Archery Team. What are you doing? The restrooms are the other way." She tapped her foot against the floor, standing firm, she wasn't leaving until she got an answer. For the past week, she had seen Yuichi running out of class, always insisting he desperately needed to use the toilet, but then leaving the school grounds.

Yuichi chuckled nervously, averting his eyes, realizing there was no easy way of getting out of this situation. Well, he could try at least. "It's funny really; the restrooms over there are flooded. It's rather disgusting…" "Bullshit!" Sam cut him off with a glare as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I know you skip class! Where are you going?"

"You're not going to tell the teachers are you?" Yuichi asked hesitantly.

"Not if you take me with you." She replied plainly.

"What? Sam, it could be dangerous." Yuichi was shocked, he couldn't have her get hurt by the demons.

She scoffed and held her head high, "Please, I've lived in this city my whole life. I know it inside and out. I know the dangers better than you."

"Those aren't the dangers I was referring to…" Yuichi murmured under his breath, knowing she wasn't talking about demons and apparitions.

Suddenly, a familiar buzz in Yuichi's pocket made him jump and spin around, not wanting Sam to see or hear his transaction. "What is it now, Faye?"

"Where the hell are you?" A young female voice screeched with frustration, "I don't think I can keep these guys distracted for much longer. Soon they will reach the city! Get your ass over here!"

Yuichi rolled his eyes, sometimes his partner exaggerated a little, but her illusion spells that she learned really came in handy at times. "Don't bite my head off Faye! I'm on my way." Suddenly, he remembered Sam, and his eyes shifted left and right to see her looking his shoulders. Yuichi was sweating nervously. This was not good. "I'm kind of busy here!"

"Something is going on…" Sam leaned back, giving the boy a little breathing room. _'Think quickly'_ Yuichi thought and on his heel he turned to dash around the girl, racing past her, "Well got to go, see ya!"

"Not so fast!" Unfortunately, Sam caught up to him and yanked him back by the back of his collar. "I'm coming with you! Someone has to make sure you don't get into trouble."

Wh-what about school and club activities?!" Yuichi stuttered.

Sam just shrugged, "I'm done with my duties over there, and if a smart kid like you can skip class, so can I. Besides, I'm bored. I want adventure. If I follow you, I might get it."

Yuichi sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. The tight grip on his collar told him she was not letting him go. "Okay! You can come along, but be careful. You're not going to believe some things." Yuichi's words became quieter near the end.

Together the two teens ran across the schoolyard and down the street. Only a pair of innocent crystalline dark amber eyes watched them intently from one of the windows of the school.

* * *

Finally, the two reached the forests just outside of town. Yuichi followed the coordinates Faye had sent to him. Suddenly, a jolt flashed through his body. There were three demons, most likely lower B-class. Worriedly, he turned to look back at Sam, who held a wide eyed look, like she was paralyzed. Did she sense the demons too? There was no time now, he had to find Faye.

"Sam if things get too dangerous. Run as fast as you can." He whispered, with a serious glare in his brown eyes. With that he took off into the dense forest. Sam gripped her fist and shook her head, dispelling away her fears and followed after the boy.

In no time Yuichi spotted Faye crouched behind a thick tree and just beyond her was a clearing with three rather ugly looking 6 foot tall, thick scaly blue skin covered their bodies. They were standing there looking confused. Her short white blonde hair was disheveled as she clutched a thick leather-bound book in her hands. Her magenta eyes turned up quickly in alert at the sound of a snapping twig coming toward her.

"It's about time!" Faye's whispered yell drew Yuichi's attention to her. "I can't keep fooling them with illusion spells forever!"

"Right, don't worry, I take care of this." Yuichi assured her enthusiastically, and he jumped clinging to a nearby branch and scrambled up the tree only disappear from sight in the canopy. Faye watched the scene. Everything was silent.

"Hey, Demon scum! You don't belong here. Go back to Makai!" Yuichi leaped down from his hiding place high above. In midair, he kicked one the demon's in the head, sending the creature directly into a nearby tree. The tree, unfortunately, would be left with an imprint. Yuichi landed on the ground like a cat, just below the other two and aimed a punch hard in one's gut. However, the boy withdrew his fist, clutching it in pain. His punch didn't even make a scratch.

"Yuichi!" He heard Faye cry out, "You can't break through their skin. Their scales are impenetrable."

"You couldn't have told me this sooner!" Yuichi winced as he nimbly dodged the two demons' onslaught. They kept up their attack, and he couldn't find a chance to charge his Spirit Gun. He only had two shots. Leaping high over the knuckleheads, the young detective jumped to a high branch. Here he would have a clear shot, and ample time to fire his shot. "Get ready you freaks!" Yuichi aimed his trigger finger just like his father taught him and his whole body began to feel warm.

"Look out Urameshi!" The boy jerked his head around, his body grew cold again as the Spirit Gun faded. Next to the tree where Faye was hidden, Sam held a firm stance, her grey eyes hardened, and her long bow pulled back prepared to fire. Yuichi was amazed. Her body held a faint glow and it soon focused into the arrow. Yuichi realized what she was aiming at and looked down. The demon he threw into the tree was back on his feet and preparing to fire an attack straight at him. Unfortunately, the demon made the mistake of looking over at Sam's shout. Suddenly, with the arrow released and struck the demon in the mouth slicing right through him. The demon fell down dead.

"Way to go Sam!" Yuichi cheered, but was cut short as the other two ignored demons decided to avenge their ally, and charged the girls. However, anyone could say anything, a giant ring of blue flames erupted up from the ground the demons, incinerating them into ash. After the blue flames died down, a figure stepped from the shadows.

"I don't really like saving pathetic humans like you, but those guys had it coming."

At the figures words, something in Sam snapped and she stomped toward the other with a hard glare. "Who are you calling pathetic? In case you didn't see, I made a perfect shot with that creature." "Beginner's luck." The figure replied indifferently, obviously bored. Sam's fist clenched, but before she could get another word out Yuichi jumped down from his branch. A big smile was plastered on his face.

"Kami-chan, Is that you?" Shimmering rusty red eyes brightened as the figure turned toward the boy, her black hair (still with blondish bangs) brushed just below her shoulders in a wild fashion. She smiled at him.

It was all Yuichi needed as he let out a burst of speed and embraced his best friend in a memorable hug. He could tell Kamisori had changed in more ways than one. She was taller than him by at least an inch.

"I should get going and report this back to my father." Faye chimed in ruining the moment and the two broke away. Hopping onto her oar, she flew off.

"Well, this has been interesting…" Sam really didn't know what to think as she surveyed the gory scene of blood and burnt carcasses, and Yuichi and another demon standing in the middle of it, acting like everything was normal.

"No one even needed your help anyway; you're better off forgetting all of this." Kamisori crossed her arms, glaring lightly at the human girl.

"Not from where I was standing. Besides if you two are such good friends, why didn't you stop that demon from attacking Yuichi?" Sam smirked as Kamisori growled, her fists clenched tightly, trying to keep her anger in check. "Damn you. I could have, if you didn't fire that wimpy arrow. You nearly hit me as I was passing through."

"What? I didn't even see you!" Sam yelled at Kamisori. Their eyes flared with a hidden fire. Unknown to them, Yuichi could see the energies of both of them rising drastically. He had to think of something to calm them down. He needed to lighten the mood.

"Hey now, I'm thankful for the help anyway! Of all my missions this week, this was my favorite. I got to see my best friend after 7 years. So Kami-chan, what brings you to Ningenkai?"

Kamisori, her anger diminishing slightly, turned to Yuichi. "I'm sorry; I was living in Makai with my fathers, training." She smiled remembering spending time with her parents, not only were they training, but they also had a lot of fun, and she got plenty of love from both of them.

Seeing the two chatting away and reminiscing, Sam looked at her wristwatch. Sighing, she reached over and grabbed Yuichi by the back of the collar and dragged him back the way they came. "Come on kid, we need to get back to school." Yuichi stumbled to keep up from falling as he turned back to Kamisori and waved. "I hope to see you later! Bye for now, Kami-chan!"

Kamisori just watched them leave, a little depressed that her best friend left, but didn't notice the smile still on her face and her hand raised in a wave. Shaking away her thoughts, she disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

After her encounter with the demon as well as meeting her best friend, the day soon found Kamisori wandering along familiar streets. Ghostly images flashed across her memory. It had been seven years, and everything seemed to have changed, nothing was as she remembered. She was too deep in her thoughts to even know where she was going, for all Kamisori knew she was completely lost. However, she had more important things worrying her thoughts.

Koenma had warned her dad that a small rogue group of demons escaped to Ningenkai and started terrorizing the humans. However, Hiei said he wasn't leaving Kurama, so he sent Kamisori in his stead. (She had been training very hard, Hiei thought she was ready to test her might.) Kamisori was proud that her daddy had such confidence in her ability, but right now she was too worried about her father. Kurama had been really sick, according to her daddy and Aunt Karine, for the past few months. She bit her lip. Something else was wrong. Her body shook with the fear of losing her father again.

Dark red eyes fluttered open, as if waking from a disturbing dream and found her body had stopped on a familiar sidewalk. Steeling her gaze, she glanced across the street. Her eyes burned as she stared up at a tall apartment complex where she used to live, or rather incarcerated. It was dark and empty. All her dark memories here haunted her dreams, now she was going to be rid of them once and for all. Removing one of her wristbands, a dark blue ring of flame tatoo was revealed. It began to pulse and glow as she raised her arm and pointed toward the building. Her past wasn't going to trouble her anymore. Suddenly, a frail and curious voice made the girl freeze with shock.

"My dear…did you used to live there as well?"

Swiping her hand quickly to hide behind her back, she turned around. Kamisori faced the elderly woman, sitting serenely on the bus stop bench. Her bag gingerly clutched in her fragile, bony hands as it sat in her lap. She held a warm smile that made the fire within Kamisori's eyes dull.

"I used to." The girl murmured, looking down at her feet.

"I thought I recognized you. Little Kamisori from next door, it's been such a long time, my how you've grown."

Kamisori's eyes flew wide with shock. She recognized that voice! She looked back up at the woman in disbelief. "Mrs. Hoshi?"

The woman chuckled. "I'm so happy you remember. You used to sneak out of your apartment every weekend and we would just sit and talk and have our tea. (Kamisori always had chocolate milk or cocoa).

"What happened?" Kamisori gestured to the abandoned old building.

"Oh, they closed down that place nearly three years ago, something about health code violations or something like that. I moved in with my granddaughter and her husband. Though I still like to walk passed the place every once in a while," She sighed longingly, "So many happy memories."

The woman was stopped from saying another word as a rumbling metal clang screeched to a halt at the curb in front of the two.

"Oh my bus is here." Mrs. Hoshi exclaimed, struggling to stand with her parcel slowly slipping from her hand. Kamisori reached over quickly to take the package in one hand and the older woman's arm in the other, helping her to find a steady balance.

"Thank you my dear." Mrs. Hoshi smiled at the young teen as Kamisori helped her climb the steep yet short steps onto the bus, and returned the package. "It was so lovely to see you again, Kamisori dear." The old woman scooted her way to an empty window seat and as soon as she was settled and the bus started to rumble again, she looked out the window, and gave a final wave of her hand. Her dark brown eyes sparkled as she mouthed her words hoping the young teen would catch them. "Take care of yourself, my dear."

Unconsciously waving back, the young teen watched as the bus rumbled down the street. Soon her red eyes hardened as they fell back to the dark, abandoned complex. The burn of hate in her eyes had faded. She couldn't destroy it. True, she still had memories of it that haunted her, but destroying a building would not erase them. Kamisori sighed and replaced the band around her wrist, sealing the blue dragon's power again. She would just have to overpower the bad memories with the great ones, which she possessed now with her friends and her family. Swiftly, and with a confident step, Kamisori walked away from her past.

--

No sooner Kamisori found herself standing outside another familiar house. Her vision began to cloud. This was her grandmother's house, and it hadn't changed at all. Still quiet and peaceful, suddenly something caught her eye. There on the green front yard was a 'for sale' sign like an ugly lawn ornament sticking out the ground. With a swift kick, Kamisori set off lazily around the house, leaving the sign broken in half.

Kamisori hopped the fence to the backyard and let a smile come across her face as the familiar fresh green grass and flowers wafted over her senses. They pulled her grandmother's memory forward as if she were standing right behind the young girl. Looking straight ahead, Kamisori saw a large bush stand out from the rest as if it was the garden's crowning glory. As she got closer, she realized it was Shiori's favorite rose bush. Even though it was already early autumn, the bush was covered with blossoming rosebuds. Shiori once told her roses were her father's favorite. Kamisori smiled, she now knew why.

Reaching out her hand, she plunked one of the dew-covered buds, and as it lay in her hand, it started to bloom with a delicate beauty.

The silent moment was soon broken and she turned on her heel at the sudden sound of the back porch door thrown wide open. The shocked gaze in the doorway met red eyes and Kamisori gave a small smirk before flitting away, vanishing into the wind and trees, leaving the tall figure alone again as he slowly calmed down from his shock. Shuuichi-kun smiled looking at where the girl vanished, "Welcome home, my little niece…and you too big brother."

--

There were still a few hours left until sunset, but the sky had already started to tinge pink as the sun slowly sunk into the far-off horizon. Kamisori stood solemnly among the cold grey headstones. A cold wind shifted blowing through her black hair, making her shiver. She didn't know what brought her here, but here she was, at her grandmother's grave. Many sorts of bouquets and carnations already surrounded the elegantly carved stone. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and placed the rose at the base of the stone. She stepped back again. Her gift was the only rose among the lilies and the tulips. She grinned. Even now she was different from the rest of the humans, and she was proud of who she was; the daughter of two of the most powerful demons in Makai. Silence flooded across the wind-blown field and Kamisori was about to turn to leave…

"Ms. Kamisori, you were supposed to go directly to the temple." The soft melodic voice floated in the breeze, making Kamisori stiffen. Her cheeks flushed deeply. She couldn't turn around now. Taking a deep breath, she found her voice, "I was going there now, Kaijin, don't tell me what to do. I don't need you babying me anymore." Kamisori tried to keep her anger in check, and as soft as possible. She didn't want to drive the vixen away just by losing her cool and sounding too harsh.

"If I may ask though, what are doing here?"

"It's none of your business!" Kamisori snapped, forcing back her unshed tears.

"I understand." Kaijin gave an apologetic bow, and slowly turned away, guessing her little mistress wanted to be alone. Suddenly, a quick blur pounced on her from behind, sending the vixen tumbling to the ground.

"Don't leave! Please! I'm sorry!"

Kamisori's anger melted into tears that streamed down her pale cheeks. Her face buried in the rich brown hair. Kaijin turned around from her place on the ground and smiled. She pulled Kamisori into her lap and stroked the soft black-tipped silver ears. As she quickly learned over the years, it always calmed her young mistress.

"I'd never you…" She whispered soothingly, "I made a vow to watch and protect you." Her long nimble hands rubbed Kamisori's back, holding the youth as carefully as a porcelain doll. Kamisori listened to Kaijin's pretty voice (which would sing to her while she slept when she was younger) while she rested against the vixen's shoulder. Suddenly, red eyes flashed open in realization and her head bolted up. She stared at the vixen, her eyes filled with confusion mixed with fear, "You made a vow…?"

Kaijin was just as confused as she only stared at the young girl. All she could do was to nod her head, truthfully. "I made a promise to your fathers that when you came to Makai to watch over you and protect you when they cannot."

As if repulsed by the touch, Kamisori scrambled and scampered to her feet and away from Kaijin, still refusing to let her unshed tears fall. Her heart felt like it was being crushed in a meat grinder. The only reason Kaijin stayed by her side, protected her all those years, held her close when she was sad, soothed her with a beautiful song when she was afraid, took care of her when she was sick or hurt, and even holding her at night while she slept. It was all because a promise to her parents. It all meant nothing! She meant nothing! She was nothing but a burden!

No!

Kamisori didn't want that life again. She went to Makai to get away from that kind of life. She didn't want this! Squeezing her eyes shut, her tears had become too threatening. She turned and ran off leaving a confused Kaijin on the ground, a glimmer of sadness and longing in her dark green eyes.

--

Kamisori leapt around the numerous thick trees. Cold red eyes burned with tears. She was angry. She shouldn't have run away from Kaijin. Her fathers had always taught her never to run from her fears, but her heart just hurt too much to hear the vixen say such shallow words with such a gentle voice and serene face. Kamisori loved Kaijin! Ever since the vixen took the new 13 year old girl to bathe in the stream while her fathers went out hunting for the day. Of course, Kaijin acted innocently, like a babysitter, but the young half-breed loved her just the same, and wanted to be with her at all times!

Unfortunately, reality is not so kind as Kamisori wasn't paying attention to the air around her. She crashed into a firm build and was thrown backward to the ground. Opening her eyes, she found herself at the edge of the forest. Temple Genkai stood looming just behind the dark figure in front of her.

"You're late." A gruff, deep yet familiar voice caused Kamisori to scramble again to her feet. "I'm sorry daddy, I lost track of time." Her eyes were adverted, hoping her Jagan-master father wouldn't find out why she was upset, but missing the third eye's subtle purple glow. His footsteps crunched through the prickled fresh grass, and approached her slowly and clasped a sword-calloused hand on her petite shoulder. He moved behind her. "We've all been waiting for you." Surprise and confusion clouded her eyes as the silent and empty temple grounds were soon filled with a great clamor of excitement.

"Happy Birthday Kamisori!"

The whole gang stood before them, with excitement on their faces, Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped aside to reveal both Keiko and Yukina supporting a big rectangular cake, covered with sweet vanilla icing. Kamisori could smell that underneath it lay a layer of rich chocolate. On top, her own name was elegantly written in light blue frosting, along with fifteen blazing candles. Kamisori wanted to smile, she had almost forgotten today was her birthday. She hadn't taken two steps forward when she was tackled with a hugs by an overly excited Yuichi and Hinata.

Their laughter was infectious and Kamisori couldn't help but return their hugs and share in their laughter. After a while, Kamisori looked around at everyone she cared about gathered to celebrate her birth. However something was missing. It wasn't until she saw Aunt Karine appear, her red hair pulled high in a ponytail, carrying in boxes of brightly wrapped presents. Everything around Kamisori stopped.

"Where is Papa Kurama?" She called out and everyone stopped to stare at her, all of them unsure of what to say. Just then, Hiei came up behind her again and with his hands on her shoulders, directed her towards the temple. The door didn't even have time to open a crack to reveal a flash of red.

"I'm sorry, Fire Blossom. I didn't miss anything important did I?" Kamisori wanted to run to him as she heard that gentle alto, but couldn't as her daddy held her fast.

"Papa are you okay? Daddy said you were sick!" Kamisori asked worriedly, but stopped as she saw the blushing smile on her father's face. "What are you hiding papa?" Kamisori questioned as she saw the glimmering twinkle within emerald eyes. She looked back up at her daddy, hoping she could get an answer from him. Hiei only guided her closer to Kurama.

While Hiei pulled Kurama into a long kiss, Kamisori noticed something in Kurama's arms. Pulling away the blanket, the teen gasped. Big green almond shaped eyes stared up at her. A tiny alabaster smooth skinned hand reached toward her. Soft silver hair crowned his small head. The little one cooed then rolled over and cuddled against Kurama's chest, seeking warmth.

"Kamisori," Kurama smiled at his daughter, "I'd like you to meet your new baby brother, Killua." Kamisori looked down again only to meet vivid green eyes. She stretched her hand toward his tiny one, and the babe grasped her index finger tightly. Kamisori smiled, he was definitely strong.

--

After all the presents had been torn open, everyone sat inside with their drinks and dessert. Just then a familiar face peeked through the sliding door. Faye's wind-blown white blonde hair worried Koemna who stood up fast as his girl leaned against her oar. "Faye, what's going on?"

"Because you weren't there dad," Faye crossed her arms, somewhat irritated, "A few more demons have escaped into Ningenkai." Koemna rubbed his temples, as Yuichi, forgetting his half-eaten chocolate cake, leaped up. "Don't worry, I can take care of it and be back in no time."

"Yuichi, it's getting too dark." Keiko voiced her concern. Yuichi hadn't fought any demons at night before.

"I'll go with him." Kamisori stood next Yuichi, and the boy draped his arm across her shoulders. "Yeah, we made a great team earlier!" Yuichi grinned.

"I guess we have a new Reikai Tantei." Kazuma stated proudly. Kurama, with Hiei's hand on his shoulder, looked up at his mate, but was given reassurance that the jagan would be watching them.

"I want to go too!"

Just then, with her vanilla ice cream cup in hand, Hinata bounced over to stand on Yuichi other side. "No!" Kazuma shouted, upset with concern. "My baby girl is not going to get hurt by nasty demons!" Yukina came over and put her hand on her husband's arm to try and calm him, then turned to Hinata. "What I think he means is that you've only barely discovered your power. You've only just training last year."

"But I want the experience!" Hinata hastily put down her cup, and clasped her hands together. Her face scrunched up into a cute pout. She knew from experience her daddy couldn't resist this face. "Please!"

"I watch out for her." All gazes turned to Kamisori as she suddenly spoke with fierceness in her voice. However, her red gaze remained locked with a matching red gaze as she made a silent promise she would protect her cousin. Yukina sighed as she hugged Kazuma's arm, still a little worried. Hinata excitedly hugged Yuichi's arm in a death grip, her long twin ponytails swung against her shoulders.

"Look at that Urameshi!" Kuwabara laughed, "You're boy is more popular with the girls than you ever were!" The tall carrot-top narrowly dodged out of the way of Yusuke's fist. The former Spirit Detective then turned a concerned yet proud gaze to his son, "Hurry back you three; remember, curfew is 11:00." He gave the trio a 'bang' for good luck, which Yuichi reciprocated before turning on his heel and bursting through the doors of the temple and into the night, followed by his two female companions and Faye riding on her oar above them.

The torch has been passed. A new Reikai team has been born! It's a whole new adventure of mystery that awaits them in the shadows!

~THE END

YU YU HAKUSHO

FOREVER!

---

YEA! I'm done! Finally, again if you want to see what Kamisori or Yuichi or Hinata look like, go visit my Deviantart page http: / / danicaspirit . deviantart . com / or visit my friend's page http: / / hiei-minamino-17 . deviantart . com/ (the creator of Kamisori and Faye (and Sam sort of)

Now unfortunately, my imagination has given me no time to rest, for it has another story cooking, this time Kai/Rei of Beyblade. It will be a Romance/Tragedy meaning someone will die. I can't help it. Look forward to it I hope.


End file.
